How could you
by That Random Writer
Summary: How could this happen I thought you were better than that. I don't even know who you are anymore. Why would you do this to us? How are you ok knowing what you've done,don't you miss me. Of all things I never thought this would break us. How could you...
1. Preview or Prologue

**A/N: I got this idea when re-reading my best friend, but my girlfriend. I didn't want to forget it so here is a preview just so in the morning I can write the real thing…so I guess this is a prologue.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own shake it up -_-**

"_R-rocky? What happened to you, are y-you okay?" Cece said between sobs she was holding Rocky and not letting her go for anything. "I-I was in an accident I don't remember what happened, that's all the doctor told me." "Oh my gosh Rocky do you feel okay?" Cece said slightly loosening her grip on Rocky._

"_Relax, they gave me medicine I am sore everywhere without it but I'll live." "Wait…then why are you in this?" Cece said poking the thing Rocky was on/in. "Well, I was waiting for the right time to tell you this…"_

_As the words entered Cece's ears her face turned from worry and love to pure horror, and realization._

**Okay so, I didn't want to give to much away, but I hope this left you wanting more so hope you enjoyed let me know if you want me to continue. Review! If you didn't get the message lol**

**I should have this updated sometime tomorrow. I will say it will take sometime to get to this part, but be patient my friends be patient. Also, when this part does happen, it wont be exactly like this, this is just a basic idea. REVIEW!**


	2. It's said!

**A/N: I had a lot of this done, sort of, but then my dad wanted the computer so I had to delete everything. So let's just skip to the story. **

**Rocky P.O.V**

There are things even I don't understand. Take people for example, the many emotions they feel. Anger, sadness, happiness, struggle, stress. Just to name a few. But the more popular and most confusing one of all _love_.

That word is _said too much, but not enough. _Love is a strong word, it could make you or break you in some cases. I don't get it, people love to use the word, yet never mean it, or get what it takes to love. People are not smart enough to understand it's complexity.

I thought I understood it, heck I even thought I fell into it, it's trap. But I know now what I didn't then… _love is pointless. _It will leave you _forever scarred, broken, and alone._

But I'm getting ahead of my self…let's cut it back to the beginning of it all.

**("That is something random to write" "What did you expect I am 'That Random Writer'?")**

**Cece's P.O.V**

"I can't take this anymore mom, I will never be able to tell her how I feel." I was having a major crisis, and the only person to turn to was my mom. "Well sweetie, I know it seems impossible to say now, but once you say it you will feel much better, trust me."

"What if she laughs at me, or rejects me, or even worse stops being my friend." I was trying so hard to hold the tears threatening to spill at just the thought of it.

"Don't cry. Why would she do any of those things, I mean it's Rocky were talking about here. She is your best friend, and dance partner. She would never laugh at you she is too nice, she could never stop being your friend you are both too close, and let's face it…your hot. She would never reject you."

"But you're my mom you are suppose to think I'm hot. Rocky never will though." I said taking a seat on the couch, leaving where I sat at the table with my mom. "Of course she will." We heard footsteps "ah speaking of which here comes your girl now, you better do it or I will."

She said kissing my head. "Thanks mom, but I got this. Bye love you." She smiled and headed toward the door. "No problem love you too." And with that she left, just as Rocky entered.

**Rocky P.O.V**

"Hey, hey, hey!" I said as I entered Cece's apartment and sat down next to her on the couch. "So, you sitting on the couch staring at the t.v. which is off, nothing weird about that." I said giving her a confused look.

I then reached for the remote, but she stopped me. "_I need to talk to you_." She sounded _nervous._ "Okay sure, everything alright?" I asked a little worried. "Just follow me." So I grabbed her hand and went with her to the room.

**("Did you really just write that, it doesn't even make sense." "I told you it's because I'm a 'Random Writer'.")**

"So what's up?" I asked flopping on her bed, then sitting up. "Well…" She came over and sat on my lap, she then put her hands around my neck. So I naturally put my hands on her waist. "I needed to tell you something important."

"That's it? Okay what's up?" She hesitated a second before breathing deeply. "I love you, Rocky. More, More than a best friend should." My face went to pure shock. "I-I" I was stuttering. My brain kept replaying the same question. _Do I love her? _

She must have noticed my face, because then she looked worried. The next thing I knew she crashed her lips onto mine. She was kissing me with everything she had at first. I didn't kiss back though, my brain was still registering this all.

Cece then pulled back, took a deep breath, and started kissing me slowly. Letting me know how she felt without words. It felt so right when she took it slow. I kissed her back this time, then she licked my bottom lip and I pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Rocky I just needed that since you're never going to talk to me ever again. I just-" I captured her lips in mine once more.

_I just realized when she kissed me I loved her. If she hadn't of kissed me I never would have known._

"Relax, I feel the same way." She groaned, it sounded sexual (get the reference) "Speak English pleeeassse." I just laughed. "I love you too Cece." Now it was her face to go to shock. "You, you do! Oh this is great, awesome amazing. I can't believe this, I need to call my mom, I need to tell everyone, I can't wait ahh-"

Cece's P.O.V

"You are so cute sometimes, now come on we have to get ready for the show." She said while I got off of her. "Okay I'll be right back. I'm going to go change."

"Okay see you soon Rocky boo." I said and she blushed a little and laughed. She then left out my room, through my window, and up the stairs. I walked out of my room into the kitchen and I immediately called my mom.

"Hello?"

"AHHHH, MOM I TOLD HER AND SHE SAID SHE LOVES ME BACK!"

"Oh that's great honey, but I got to call you later duty calls."

"K bye mom."

"Bye"

**(In case you haven't noticed this is my way of saying it's the next part or scene instead of going 'in the room' get me? got me? Good! Say that fast. "That was random." "I'm done with you)**

When I got off the phone I thought I heard Rocky coming, that's when I got an idea. I ran to my room, almost tripping might I add, and took off all my clothes except my bra and panties.

I then acted casual, and looked through the clothes in my closet. I heard Rocky coming closer to my door and I smirked to my self. I heard the door knob turn, and I couldn't wait to see Rocky's expression.

"Hey, are you ready ye-" Rocky froze in her steps. Her face was priceless. She was super red up to her ears, and she was just staring at me up and down. "My eyes are up here Rocky." I giggled

She turned even more red, if possible. "O-oh s-sorry I just eh I'll be outside!" She said in a mesh of words, but I made it out. "Wait!" I said just before she left. She was turned facing the door looking down at the floor.

"Yeah w-what is it Ce-Cece?" She said as I walked closer. "What's the rush, we have a while before the show, and besides I need your help picking out clothes." I said as I put my hands around her waist and laying my head on her shoulder. I then nibbled her ear.

"I-ahhh, don't th-think thaaat's a goo-g- good ideaaa ceeeece!" Oh looks like I found her weak spot nice! I then turned her around, and laid my head on her chest/neck area. "Rocky will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I kind of thought I already was, but yeah." I smiled and kissed her for a few moments. "Okay, so which clothes would look good on me I said posing she blushed again. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"Isn't it obvious, _you love me_."

"And do you love me?"

"Of course I do, _nothing will ever _change that."

**A/N: Well there it is hopefully it's not to short, I hope you all like it so far. The story will get really interesting soon. I am already planning another story, I need to slow down! Haha anyway I will be updating my other stories soon! I hopefully fixed all my grammar mistakes, see i care that much for you guys lol thanks for the reviews!  
><strong>

**Review thanks!**


	3. How it happened

**A/N: I am very upset I had like half of the chapter done but we had to leave and it got deleted. Sadly, but it's okay because…yeah, I got nothing. I'm mad that's just it.**

**Cece P.O.V**

My life is so great. It's just amazing. I have a beautiful girlfriend who loves me. We have been dating for almost a year now. I love everything about her. Her big brown eyes that you could just get lost in, her long brown hair that smells of Roses, her full luscious lips that taste so good, and who could forget those long tanned and perfectly toned _legs_.

As you can probably tell something good happened between me and Rocky. Yesterday in 7th period, Rocky surprised me with a big bouquet of roses, my favorite type of flower. She then walked me home, and asked me out on a date for later that night. I said yes of course.

She took me to The Olive Pit. I know we started to hate it after the roach accident, but it's the place were the first romantic thing ever happened between us. We also checked our food very carefully to see if anything was in there. After we finished eating we went to the park and looked up at the stars, it was very romantic.

I didn't want her to go home so she slept over my house. We cuddled all night, Rocky spooning me. (that sounds weird) Now it's 10:57 and I'm just watching her sleep. I don't want to sound like a creep, but I can't look away. She seems so peaceful and content.

*Sigh* I am madly in love with this girl. I kissed her forehead, moved to her cheeks, eye lids, then her nose and finally… I never got to kiss her lips, she beat me to it. Just as I went to kiss her lips she captured my lips in hers first. Not that I'm complaining, it was awesome.

"Well, Good morning to you too." I said to her jokingly. "It is now." She smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to flirt you already have me. You have had me for almost a year."

"Ah ah ah, 11 months and 2 weeks to be exact."

"Speaking of which, what are you doing for our anniversary?" She laughed at me. "Wouldn't you like to know? Well, to bad that's classified." I gave her a grin. "You know I have my ways of getting what I want Rocky."

She gave me a worried glance. "What do you me-ahhhh! Cece!" I stopped nibbling her ear for a second to answer her. "If you promise to tell me your plans I'll stop." Her breathing started to get faster and I could tell she was going to give in. "OKAY!Okay, I'll tell you! I'll tell you!"

A few moments passed. "I'm waiting."

**Rocky P.O.V**

"Ehe, right. Well my first plan was to **RRRRRing! RRRRRing!** Hello?" It was Ty, why would he call me now? It's 11:02.

"Hey Rocks, I know your with cece, but mom wants you and me to get milk for the apartment. I'll meet you outside okay?"

"Ugh, okay fine. Be out in a sec."

"Who was that?" Cece asked me. "Just Ty, I got to go with him to get milk. I'll call you later okay?" I say walking over to her and giving her a quick kiss. "Okay, bye baby. I love you!" I blushed at that. "Love you too, babe!" Now she blushed.

~LINE BREAK~NEXT SCENE, IN FRONT OF THEIR APARTMENT BUILDING~

**Rocky P.O.V.**

"Hey Ty, where's your car?" I say walking out of the lobby doors.

"That ain't funny, you know it got taken away." He said crossing his arms and walking away.

"Ha, actually it is! Anyway, the grocery store is the other way."

"Right I knew that."

We walked together for a few blocks until we had to wait to cross the road.

"Ty what are you doing, it says wait."

"There are no cars coming, just come on." He shouted at me from the other side of the road.

"Uhh, okay." I started walking. I felt so cool, I was jaywalking, the first bad thing I've ever done.

"HONK! HONK!" I turned my head, only to see a car coming right towards me. It was to late though, the next thing I see is black.

I hear footsteps and a car door open and close. More footsteps. Someone is calling someone. I here Ty telling mom something. I hear a voice I don't know who though, I think they called the police. Now i hear sirens. Now I'm being picked up. I feel comfortable now, as if I'm on a bed. Oooh I hope cece's here too. Wait, I have to call her don't I? Well, too bad right now I'll just take a rest.

~TWO WEEKS LATER~ A DAY BEFORE Cece & Rocky's ANNIVERSARY~

**Cece P.O.V**

Hmm, I wonder where Rocky is? Tomorrow is our anniversary, and I haven't heard from her since she left my house two weeks ago. She actually missed school for two whole weeks. I haven't seen Ty either, and she hasn't been at Shake It Up! Chicago. She hasn't answered my calls, or texts. I'm getting worried.

I'm going to go to her house. I walked up the stairs, and opened up the window. They, never lock that thing. I looked around and saw it was empty. I walked to kitchen table, and saw a note and an envelope.

It read: Dear rent collector, I am sorry for making you have to come into my house to get the rent, but my daughter is in the hospital, and I am staying with her. I do not know how long until I am able to come home again, so here is the next two months rent. If there... I didn't read the rest, I didn't need to.

"R-Rocky's in the hospital." I said to no one. _My_ Rocky is in the hospital, i will not stand for this. How did this even happen? No matter, I am going to the hospital NOW!

**A/N: So what did you think? Most of you will not like the next part. I don't even like the next part! Anyway review! SHOUT OUT TIME!**

technodude458-**Umm thank you for letting me know that was wrong, but if you could let me know what you thought** **about the story as well** **next time thanks!**

**ParaWhore2514- Thanks for the review, and tips. I enjoy your stories, so it made me feel great knowing you like mine as well! **

**RP17-This chapter was made because of your positive feedback! Thanks, glad your enjoying it, the next chapter you wont like though.**

**TyrantzSet666- Why did you read this if you don't like the pairing? It clearly says 'Romance, and Cece J. & Rocky B.' So why read if you don't like? Don't read this anymore thanks!**

**SIUfan14- Thanks for sticking up for my story and I! It made me happy knowing someone cared enough to help out! And thanks for showing it to others as well! Although, if any of Bella's family/co-stars saw this I might die! I checked out your twitter by the way, cool stuff!  
><strong>


	4. I knew it

**A/N:Heyyyy! I am updating! I don't know if all of you got it, but in the last chapter Rocky got hit by a car. Anyway I will start be starting a new story soon! It will be a…*deep breath* HORROR STORY, with some romance of course! I also need some suggestions for 'Hate, but love to paint' I am kind of bored with it, but maybe I'll update it tomorrow!**

**Rocky P.O.V**

My eyes drifted open slowly. I looked around and I see Ty sleeping in a chair next to me, my mom sleeping on the couch to my other side. My whole upper body hurts so bad. Wait, where am I? Am I…no that's impossible. Wait I am in the hospital, how did I get here? Last thing I remember was walking across the street.

"*cough* Ty, Ty, wake up." I whisper. Nothing. Hmm, I grabbed the extra pillow next to me and threw it at him. "Ty! Get up!" I whisper yelled at him. "mhmmm, huh?" He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "Ty, what happened?" He looked at me for a second then ran over to me and hugged me tightly. "ROCKY!"

"Ow Ty, that hurts." I said as he let me go. "Oh sorry." "It's cool, and shhh you'll wake mom." I said rubbing my shoulder. "Too late." I look over to my right and see my mom get up and stretch. "Hey mom, so what happened to me." I say looking at the two of them.

They exchange glances, before my mom asks, "What do you remember?" I rub my head this time. "Not much, I was walking across the street over to Ty, and the rest is black." I say not trying to think to hard, my head hurts to much.

"You, we, *huff* I told you to jay walk with me because there was no cars coming, and then you got hit by a car." Ty says sadly, hanging his head. My eyes shoot open in shock, and realization. Everything comes flooding back to me, saying goodbye to Cece, fighting with Ty to go across, feeling cool, hearing the car and Ty and sirens. It hurts just thinking about it.

"Ty sit her up." My mom tells him. He grabs the remote to my bed, and lifts my bed up so I am sitting up. "I…I remember now." I say looking Ty in the eye. I can see the guilt and sorrow in his eyes. "Rocks I-" I cut him off. "It's okay Ty, it's not your fault."

"Yes! It is my fault! I shouldn't have told you to cross the street, and I…I saw the car coming I thought he would stop, I, I thought he saw you. I could've told you! I could've screamed, or pushed you out the way!" Ty said almost crying, his voice rising to a shout. "Ty! Stop! Don't beat yourself up about it, that stuff only happens in the movies! I don't expect you to be superman and save me, I expect you to be Ty, my brother, and I expect you to forgive yourself because I forgive you!" I say now yelling back and almost crying as well.

"Kids please it's okay, Ty we both see how sorry you are, and we forgive you. Rocky will be okay, she is fine now. Please let's all try to be happy, the doctor will be here soon." We both looked away from each other, we weren't mad at each other, we were mad at ourselves. "Ty, I don't blame you for this."

I say it quietly but they both hear me, I still don't look at him. Before he can protest the docter came into the room. "Ah, Miss Blue. How are you feeling?" I take a moment before answering. "My head hurts, and I my whole upper body is sore." He shook his head "I see. Miss Blue, there is something we need to tell you."

I give him a nod signaling him to continue. "Well, as you see you were out for about two weeks-"

"I WAS WHAT?" I screamed. Two weeks what about school, my homework….*gasp* mine and cece's anniversary. "Rocky calm down." My mom said. "No, I will not calm down. I missed two weeks of school, and I haven't seen cece at all. What is today's date, I have an anniversary to attend to." I say shouting at everyone.

"Rocky relax this instint." My mom yells at me. "We will answer all your questions just wait. As I was saying, since you have been out for a while I haven't told anyone what your x-rays say. I thought it'd be best to break it to the whole family at once." He paused again. "Is it bad?" Ty asked speaking up.

"Well…according to your x-rays your lower back was hit, and that means you could be potentially be paralyzed." My eyes widened in shock. "No, no, no, no, no! You're kidding right. Look I can move my arms I'm fine see!" I say waving my arms around.

"It's not your arms we are worried about…it's your legs. Can you move or feel them at all?"

"Now that you mention it she hasn't used them yet" My mom says thinking.

"Miss Blue can you stand up." I tried, I really did, but I couldn't feel my legs, or move them. "I-I can't." I say sadly. "As we thought. I'm afraid Miss Blue is paralyzed waste down." This time Ty doe start crying, so does my mom.

"You're kidding, you have to be kidding, please say it's not true. Please I have to dance on a TV show with my girlfriend on Saturday, please say it's not true." He looked down as a single tear escaped my eye. "I am sorry, there isn't anything we can do."

"What's today's date?" I say quickly, the ager obvious in my voice. "The 28th of January." Oh great tomorrow is our anniversary. "Get me out of here as soon as possible. Did you at least get my homework and stuff?" I say towards my mom.

"Yeah, we got all your homework and things all at home." She says as a nurse comes in with a wheelchair. "Did cece come to visit at all?" The nurse helps me into my chair and then speaks up. "There was a Red headed girl here everyday since you checked in, but she couldn't come in because you were still in critical condition. She is out there right now, she refuses to leave until she sees you."

I smiled to myself. That is so sweet of her. "Would you please take me to her.?" She smiled at me. "Sure thing." I smiled back. "Thank you. Mom, Ty, get my stuff please meet me out there." They nodded and I waved goodbye to the doctor and them.

**Cece P.O.V**

I pace around in the waiting room rather impatiently. I haven't seen my girlfriend in two weeks and our anniversary is tomorrow. Needless to say I'm worried and nervous. I don't know if I can wait any longer. As if answering my prayers I hear the voice of my angel Rocky.

"Cece?" I turn around the instant I hear her voice. I run over to her and hug her super tight. I start crying, because she looks so weak.

_"__R-rocky? What happened to you, are y-you okay?" I said between sobs. I was holding Rocky super tight and not letting go of her for anything. "I-I was hit by a car, when crossing the street." "Oh my gosh Rocky do you feel okay?" I said slightly loosening my grip on her._

_"__Relax, it'll never hurt to be held in your arms." She said to me kissing my forehead "Wait Rocky, why are you in a wheelchair?" I said pulling back and looking at her curiously. I could see in her face and eyes that she was getting more nervous by the second. _

_"Well, I was waiting for the right time to tell you this, but I…I am paralyzed from my waste down." As the words left her mouth and went into my ears my face turned from worry and love to pure horror, and realization._

What? What does this mean? Rocky can't dance anymore, can't walk anymore. She will never be the same. No, it's okay we'll make it work…_I'll make it work_. "Cece, talk to me. What are you thinking?" She whispered to me hugging me tightly.

She looked scared, and nervous. She was just holding me close and burying her head in my neck. "It's okay Rocky. Trust me you will be fine." I cupped her cheeks. Now she was crying. "Cece it wont be okay. I will never be able to dance again. Dancing it's what we do best, how will our relationship change?"

"Hey don't you even think it will change. I will always love you no matter what. We will find a new thing to do together, and it will be even better than dancing." I tried reassuring her. But to be honest, I didn't want to give up dancing, I wasn't sure how this would all play out.

"No I would never allow you to give that up, it's to special to you." I smiled reassured. "Rocky time to go, cece I called your mom, your coming with us." Said Rocky's mom.

**~A month later~**

So our anniversary wasn't all that bad, we still went out it was just weird. I had to roll Rocky everywhere, and don't even get me started on how awkward it was when she had to pee. Anyway it's been about a month since we left the hospital. Rocky had to quit Shake It Up! Chicago.

I still dance on the show though. So far it's been strange adapting to this new life style. Me, Deuce, and Ty split up the days of the week. We figure out who takes care of Rocky when, where and for how long. I get her the most, 'because were dating' is what Ty says, but I think he's just lazy.

It doesn't matter, either way I take care of her the most because the whole bathroom thing. I don't know if I am liking this though everything just seems weird. But Rocky needs me most right now. That's what matters.

**~2 months out of hospital~**

Okay, I can't do this anymore. People are making fun of Rocky, and me. They are saying things like 'Rocky and cece sitting in a tree…oh sorry she can't move.' Or 'How does it feel being enslaved to a retard? I would never let a cripple control me.'**(Sorry, it is in the story line no offense. It bothers me just to write this so sorry if you're offended.)**

I need to just end things with Rocky and move on, well be better off that way. "Hey Rocky, tell Ty to bring you over okay?" I said into my phone. "Okay." Soon she arrived. "Hey Rocks, Ty if you could just wait in the hall. We'll only be a second." I say closing the door.

**Rocky P.O.V**

I wheeled over to her couch, and coffee table and reached for the remote, but she stopped me. "_We need to talk_." She sounded _nervous._ Just like when she told me she liked me "Okay sure, everything alright?" I asked a little worried. "Well, I don't think this is working out. We are just not as connected like we used to be. I hope you understand." I knew this would happen.

I felt us growing apart. Every time she needed to take care of me she would roll her eyes thinking I didn't see. She also started getting teased for being with me. What they said was really mean. Also when we would hang out she stopped touching me. Before she would hold my hand, sit on my lap, and lay on me. Now, I am lucky if she even invites me to her place. Well, I guess this is the end of us.

I was not going to let her see me cry, so I just nodded and wheeled myself toward the door. "Do you mind?" I said pointing towards the door "I am so helpless now I can't even open the door." She looked down at the floor. "There you go Rocks." She said trying to sound playful.

"Goodbye Cece…forever." I said flatly, and rolled over to Ty who was waiting in the hall. Cece closed the door fast, and I immediately started crying silently. "What's wrong Rocks?" Said Ty while hugging me. "Cece broke up with me." I say sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh Rocky, I'm so sorry. Why did she do that?"

"Because she said were not connected like before. Ty, what am I going to do, I love her." He scratched his head. He looked mad. "Don't worry, she will miss you and come running back to you once she see's what's gone. Man I have been watching to many soaps with Deuce's grandma…don't ask."

"Okayyy, Ty why would she want me back. I am just some crippled loser who she has to work for. I can't even walk." I say looking at the floor. "You know what, that gives me an idea…call mom tell her to meet us at the hospital."

"Wait what are we doing?" He smirked pushing me into the elevator. "Were going to show cece what she's missing."

**A/N:So what did you think…sad right? They broke up, Rocky is crippled, and then some sweet brother sister love! :D So please review and give me your feedback!**


	5. I'll try it

**A/N: Hey guys, guess what I had some extra time on my hands so I decided to update, I know I rock! Anyway, I told you all it would be sad. I didn't think you would almost cry though…I am glad I have such detailed writing. But, I kind of rushed the end because I had a lot of words. Thanks so much for the nice reviews!**

**Rocky P.O.V**

The whole ride was nerve wrecking. I wasn't sure what he had planned, but it seemed like he knew it would work. He confused me though, how would we show cece what she's missing? She had me, she liked me, I changed, she got bored, she broke up with me done. End of story. I had to ask.

"Ty what do you have planned?" I asked looking out the window of his car. "That's a surprise. Just wait, were almost there anyway." I sighed. "Just tell me, the hospital is just around the corner." I tried reasoning with him "No, now stop asking me." I sighed once more. "Why didn't we use your car to got to the grocery store?" I asked realizing we could have. "Oh, well it was in the shop; conveyer belt had a problem." He said sadly. Oh yeah I forgot he thinks it's his fault. "Sorry." I said looking back out the window.

~~~LINE BREAK~~~AT THE HOSPITAL~~~

As we entered the hospital my stomach started to turn. I literally had no idea what Ty was thinking. I can't even hear what he's saying. He left me by the entrance. He has just been pointing at me and showing mixed emotions; happy, sad, mad. Oh he's walking over now, along with a nurse.

"Rocky, hi I am nurse Angela nice to meet you." Said the nurse smiling at me. "Um hi, the pleasure is mine." I reply sweetly. "Ty, you don't have to come, I got it from here if you'd like you may join us though." He looked at me, then back at her. "I'll stay with Rocky, she needs me." I smiled at that. I may not have the love of my life anymore, but I have Ty and that's all I need to know I'll be okay.

We reached a room in the hospital, and they took me inside and helped me onto the bed. "So Rocky do you know why you're here?" I looked over at Ty with a scowl. "Not a clue." I said blankly. "Well, your brother signed you up in a program here that will help teach you how to walk again."

My eyes widened in surprise. I looked over to Ty in disbelief. He had a huge smirk on his face. "I'll give you two some time, and get the doctor." She excited the room and I immediately asked Ty the question.

"How?" That's all I said. "Well the doctor called for mom, but I picked up. He told me that he forgot to mention this program to us. I didn't think you needed it, you seemed happy enough, but then cece happened and it just clicked."

I opened my arms wide. "Aww, come here you." We hugged "Thank you so much Ty." He smiled at me. "It was nothing." Just then a new doctor came in with Angela. "Hi again. This is Dr.K, he specializes in helping people who have been paralyzed learn to move again.

"Hello Rocky, I can't wait to get started. Let's start with when you can come in. So when are you available?" I looked over at Ty. "When can you take me Ty? I am free always, because I had to quit Shake It Up! Chicago, so basically whenever he is free." I say looking over to Dr.K. "I see. Ty when are you able to take her over here.?"

"Everyday after school." Ty says quickly. "Don't you have football?" Ty became a jock, but not the stuck up type. "I'll quit, I don't care what it takes I'm getting you to these classes. Don't even argue." I was going to protest when Dr.K spoke up.

"I always see things like this break families apart. Some are ashamed, some are embarrassed, but he is staying by your side, it's great to see that." That shut me up. It's the least I could do for Ty's feelings; he feels like this is his fault so doing this probably helps him feel better.

"I'll do it, I'll take the classes." Everyone cheered. "Alright then, Rocky, Ty, see you tomorrow." I smiled at the two doctor/nurses. "Thanks Angela, and Dr.K." I say motioning for Ty to help me off the bed. "Please call me Keedan only, it's my first name. We will be seeing each other an awful lot now; might as well be comfortable." I smiled as I was put into my chair. "Okay, thanks Keedan." He smiled as I was pushed out.

~~~At Rocky's house~~~

Ty wheeled me into my room, and turned to leave. "Ty." I called after him, he let go of the door handle. "Yeah Rocks?" He said turning and smiling. "Thank you…for everything. It makes me realize I haven't been the greatest sister, and it really means a lot to me that you're here for me when I need you most."

"Rocky you haven't been a horrible sister at all. We teased each other, but never anything serious. I just feel like I owe you, so don't mention it." I sighed. "I thought I told you that you don't have to feel sorry for that. Look I am taking up all your time with my problems. And you-" He interrupted. "And I took your legs away, your dancing, walking, being able to do things on a normal basis like normal people, but worst of all…I took away the love of your life."

I just stayed silent, he's right. "Your right." I said flatly. "What?" He responded in shock. "Your right Ty. I don't have my legs any more, or dancing, or walking, or going to the bathroom by myself, or cece. But, you are also wrong. It's not you who took these things away, it's me. I decided to jay-walk. I didn't have to. I could've stayed back and waited. I don't want you to blame yourself anymore, 'cause if you do I'll stop these classes and give up."

"Okay fine, just promise you'll take them…please, for me." I looked to the floor. "Rocky come on say you will." I sighed. "Will they even work? I mean I'm paralyzed for a reason. That means not able to move. What if they are talk, just trying to make me believe, and give me hope, but in the end nothing?"

"Rocky that'll never happen, and if it does I'll personally take care of it." Ty said cracking his knuckles. I laughed at him. "Okay deal." He smiled. "Good. Alright, we got school tomorrow, man I hate Monday's. Night Rocks, I'll send mom in to help you get changed okay?"

"Alright sounds good." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. Yeah who needs cece, I have a caring family who loves and cares for me no matter what's wrong with me. I can't wait to see her face once I can walk again.

**A/N: Alright done! Oh and I just wanted to say that no Ty and Rocky are not flirting. How would you feel if you got your brother/sister paralyzed, and crushed her dreams, and love life. I would do what Ty does. Anyway I just want to make sure that's clear, because I kind of feel it's being portrayed that way. So yeah, review! And next chapter will be interesting if you ask me…hmm, what will happen, only I know! SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**RP17-Thanks so much! Please keep reviewing, and here is an early update to satisfy your hunger, ha that sounds weird. Anyway glad you enjoy it so far. This chapter was a filler sort of, but hopefully you liked!**

**Slipknot2-Nope not this chapter, but next one only time can tell. Keep reviewing! BTW I read your stories great job!**

**SIUfan14-Thanks glad you like it. I will probably update that after this story's done. And, I know Rocky is always the bad one in stories so I changed it. And I hope this cheers you up, because she might be able to walk, might not I need reviews for her to be okay…hehe I'm evil.**

**Fluffy36- I don't know if I thanked you so thanks! Keep reviewing!**

**Anyway, IF YOU REVIEW ROCKY WILL WALK AGAIN, IF NOT…YOU KNOW WHAT IS GONNA GO DOWN. Oh and this was a filler kind of next chapter will be interesting. REVIEW FOR THEM TO GET BACK TOGETHER!**


	6. Get out my head!

**A/N: Hey guys so, I got a big day tomorrow, but I still might update this again tomorrow. Also, my little sister b-day was today so I couldn't update until this late anyway hope you like…**

**CeCe P.O.V**

I can't believe how stupid I am, breaking up with Rocky like that. My life has been miserable without her. Now all of a sudden everything has no meaning. At Shake It Up! Chicago it feels boring without knowing I have Rocky at home waiting to see me dance, and blow her a kiss on air.

In school I don't even try, it's not the same because I don't have anyone to kiss me on my cheek for every B+ I get. Nothing's the same anymore without Rocky everything's just dull. Even if she was the shy one she still brought out the best in me.

Another weird thing is whenever I see Rocky in the hall by herself I find myself wanting to help her. I don't know why I didn't want to before because now she is all I think about. All I ever do is think 'what if Rocky dropped her book', 'oh no what if Rocky has to pee', 'I hope Rocky isn't getting picked on.'

I mean I don't get it, I broke up with her. I shouldn't be thinking about her 24/7 anymore. I think about her even more than when we were together. Oh look there's Rocky now. I closed my locker door. Maybe I should just ask her back out and apologize.

Okay fine, I'm going to do it. As I started to walk over I think Rocky saw me because she turned away and quickly rolled away. I followed though, she started going toward the bathroom. Big mistake. That's like the ultimate dead end.

As we reached the last turn until the girls bathroom, she made a left instead of Right and I got confused. I followed though. I then realized she wasn't rolling from me, she was going to Ty. I saw her roll over to him and start talking pointing in my direction.

I started freaking out, I bet Ty knows we broke up by now and he'll probably kill me if he sees me. I have to think fast. Rocky turned around and Ty started wheeling her toward me. There were a lot of kids around so I was sort of hidden, but not to much.

I just stood watching them come nearer. As they passed I looked down at Rocky smiling, but she didn't even acknowledge me. Ty did though, Ty gave me a huge scowl. The anger clear in his eyes. I just looked down at the floor. I will never get Rocky back.

I should just quit while I'm ahead. But, how can I quit if my feelings just keep getting stronger. That's it I guess if I'm going to get through to Rocky, I'll have to get through to Ty first.

**Rocky P.O.V**

I'm kind of nervous today I start my special classes. I hope it all goes well. I mean with lately cece has been on my mind more, I try not to think about her, but I can't. She hasn't exactly been helpful either. She just wears super tight pants, and really tight shirts and…ew I'm drooling.

Anyway today she tried to talk to me, but I rolled away and asked Ty to take me to his car. It was the end of last period anyway. So now we are on our way to the hospital. I can't wait to see Keedan and Angela I have so many questions.

**(Okay, time to start the days where she goes to the classes) **

**Day 1-Course 1: Back exercise **

"Okay so today we will be doing some back exercises. It will help your legs." Keedan explained to me and smiled as Angela and another nurse walked in. "Uh, okay, but I have some questions. If you don't mind." I said as the two nurses stood behind me in my room.

"Oh yes we thought you might, we have a pamphlet. Here Ty. You can over that later, but we really should get started time is limited you know." Keedan said handing Ty the little booklet.

"Right, okay thanks." I smiled. "No problem. Alright so the first thing is a simple stretch reaching to your toes, Angela care to demonstrate." Angela moved from behind me and stepped in front of me. She then showed me how to do it, and Keedan explained everything.

"Be sure to flatten your hands to the ground." Angela added. I eyed them oddly. "How, I can't move them." They just smiled at me. "That's why we're here said Angela as her and the other nurse helped me. They continues to have me do all these back warm ups until my time was up.

**Day 2-Course 2: Needle time**

Today Keedan explained to me that they will be relaxing and unrelaxing my leg muscles. He says it should help me in the long run. Basically a lot of needles going in and out of my legs. I didn't feel it of course, but you know. Ty didn't exactly like the whole idea, but he was okay with it when I told him I can't feel a thing.

**Day 3-Course 3: Leg Pulling**

Another course Ty was against. They basically pulled on my legs and twisted them. I didn't feel it, but Ty can't seem to wrap his head around the meaning of paralyzed. So once again I had to re-assure him. I am liking these classes. I get to talk to Keedan and Angela a lot. I've become to think of them as friends, and they are actually pretty young.

I found out Angela was a volunteer since she was 15 so by 18 she had a job here. She took collage courses in high school also so that helped to. She is now 19 and she takes night courses at a collage. It was nice to talk to her and share my feelings since were not that far in age. Keedan on the other hand I still have more to learn.

**Day 4-Course 4: Left and Right Teases**

This is the weirdest course of them all, but it's the most important. They can make my leg shake somehow by inserting some liquid in my back. This does hurt, because a needle in my back yeah ow. Although I tell Ty it doesn't because then he would have a fit.

The good thing is Keedan does this course with me so we can talk and I can compare him to Angela. I find out he is actually just turned 22. He also took collage courses in high school, and volunteered here as well. He said when Angela first came in they were friends from the start.

"Yeah she was 15 I was 18, we were the youngest ones there. We immediately became friends. We've worked together ever since." He smiled at the memory. "Oh that's so cool. So do you have a girlfriend or wife?" He eyed me oddly before answering. "No. I live alone."

"What about Angela?" He took a second. "If I remember correctly she had one but they broke up." He said inserting more liquid in my back. I held my breath, to keep from groaning. "So are you going to ask her out?" I said curiously.

"Oh no Rocky we are strictly friends, and in here she is my assistant nothing more no less. Move your right leg. Come on Rocky think. If you left hand is shaking move the other leg. You can do it." I kept trying, but to no avail.

"Sorry, I'll keep trying, but you guys act like friends in here. Cracking jokes, laughing sharing secrets just talking. All things normal friends do." He shook his head and kept messing with my legs. "Because they don't record us in here. So we can be ourselves and we like you."

"Aww thanks I like you too. Oh and that must suck. I'm sorry I still say you go for it." He thought about it. "I don't know. Okay more liquid. Now other leg, really try." Nothing worked as hard as I tried. Keedan said if it doesn't work today, then we wont be able to fix me.

We stayed long after we were suppose to trying to get them to move. I felt bad because they don't get paid for leaving late. So I decided to be brave. "If the next one doesn't work, I'm going home and I lose okay?"

We argued for a bit but he eventually agreed. So I tried and tried my leg but nothing. So I looked over at Ty who looked like he was praying, and I decided I will move my leg. So I used everything I had and just before he said times up my foot moved.

**Day 5-Course 5: Massages**

By far my favorite course yet. The last course I did is stressful so they have me get massaged before the weekend and then Monday is the cycle all over again. I will repeat the cycle for a month, and then I will learn how to walk again.

Also, since Angela and Keedan know I love to dance they decided to hire a dance teacher who specializes in helping the used to be paralyzed get back in sync. I thank them for that. By now my course is over and I sleep in bed, and for the first in weeks I don't think of cece, I think of my friends and how I will get them together no matter what.

**A/N: So that's it for now. Next chapter is the interesting chapter. Sorry. And I don't know how they teach people how to walk again I just made this up, but hopefully you like. Review! And oooh it looks like ROCKY IS GETTING OVER CECE? **


	7. Another plan?

**A/N: I didn't go to school today so I'm updating, Don't you love early updates! I DO! Anyways I just wanted to thank everyone SO much for reading my stories, and reviewing, it means a lot to me that you take the time to read and review I really appreciate you all 3 So here's an early update to thank you all!**

**Cece P.O.V**

I can't take this anymore! I am just going to do it, but what if Rocky's home. Okay that's it I'm not going. Oh, but what if her mom gets involved. UGH! I'm going. NO! I have to go.

"You know cece if you really miss Rocky that much just go talk to her." Flynn said as I paced around. "How did you know I'm thinking about Rocky?" I said eyeing him oddly. "You have been going back and forth to the window and the door, I figured no matter which way you go they both lead to Rocky."

"I just don't know what to do Flynn, I want to talk to Rocky, but don't know what will happen?" He thought for a second. "Why'd you even break up with her in the first place?" I sighed. "I don't know Flynn. I guess, I just couldn't stand all the comments and rude remarks. I just want to tell her how sorry I am and get her back."

"Then why don't you?" He said simply. "It's not that simple Flynn, you're just a kid. You don't know how hard it is to do these things." He shook his head. "No cece, it's not that hard. Just go talk to Rocky and tell her how you feel or you'll regret it."

"You know what Flynn, you're right. Thanks." I say walking over and hugging him. "Yeah, yeah. Just remember this next time I ask for bacon." I laughed. "Alright, bye Flynn."

~~~Rocky's apartment~~~

I knocked on the door, my hands sweating. I heard someone getting closer, then the knob turn. It was Ty at the door, perfect. "Hey Ty." I said with a small smile. "What are you doing here?" I shifted uncomfortably. "I was wondering if Rocky was home." I could see he wanted to strangle me.

"No she stepped out." I had a small smirk at that. "You have a lot of nerve coming here in the first place, but to make it worse your going to laugh at that. Fine she rolled out, because she is in a wheel chair, because she got hit by a car."

"Sorry." I said looking down at the floor. "Why are you even here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, do you mind if I step in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well, can you come out here?"

"Sure, what's up?" He seemed to be a little softer, now that he made me feel bad. "Well, I know I messed up by breaking up with Rocky, but I really miss her, and want her back. But, if that's going to happen I want to make sure we're okay first."

"Well cece, what you did to Rocky was very mean and uncalled for, you should have been stronger than what you were. You broke up with her in her time of need, and that shows you don't really love her. Although, since you came back it shows you really do care. Come inside, and you can explain it all."

I went inside and I explained everything to him. We talked for hours. In the end we both expressed how we felt, and he said were okay now and he'll do anything he can to help me get her back. As we talked we heard a knock at the door.

"Ty, open up it's me, Angela and Keedan dropped me off." We both looked at each other immediately with wide eyes. "That's Rocky!" Ty whispered standing up. "What do we do?" I asked standing up fast also.

"Uhh, crap. She can't know you're here. Umm, the window go, go, go!" I ran towards the window. "Thanks Ty." I said as I stepped out. "You're welcome, but go! I'll call you later just go!" Ty said as I waved, and closed the window he then ran to the door and opened it, as I ran up there stairs.

I caught a glimpse of Rocky's face as she entered the apartment, and a part of me died. I literally broke down right there. I had to keep walking up the stairs, because I didn't want Ty to get caught. She was just so beautiful, and now she's gone.

I can't stand not being with her. I ran into my room, and called Ty as soon as I got inside.

**Ty P.O.V**

"Hey Rocky! How was class?" I said trying to sound cool. "Oh it was great Keedan told me that I can start learning how to walk because I can move every part of my legs see." She said happily moving her legs around. "Rocky that's great!"

"I know, I can't wait to see cece's face once she sees me walking again she'll realize what she's missing." My eyes widened in realization, could Rocky really be over cece? But, more importantly, I helped. Think Ty say something smart.

"Hehe, yeah and then maybe you guys can get back together." She smiled. "Yeah right. We are never getting back together, just because I can walk again doesn't mean we're back to normal. Nope, I realize now I'm better off without her."

"Well, if she apologizes-" She stopped me. "That won't change a thing, I'll forgive her, but that's it. If she thinks an apology will do it she is dead wrong, and if she does once I can walk that's worse."

"I got to go do something." I said fast, I needed to call cece, now! "Wait Ty, is everything okay?" She sounded worried. "Oh yeah just great." My phone started vibrating. "Okay good, but I was wondering if you want to hear about Keedan and Angela?"

I checked my phone, it was cece. Great, now what? "Um hold on a sec Rocks." I said as I ran out her room. Entering mine I picked up. "Hey what's up?" I said casually, I didn't want to rush her. "Ty."

"cece, are you crying? What happened?"

"Can you just come over please?"

"I don't know, I'll try." It broke my heart hearing her like this. I wonder if Rocky would say yes if she heard her like this.

"Ty please, I need someone right now."

"I'll try my best okay?"

"Ty please?"

"Ty, are you okay who is that on the phone?" I heard Rocky saying opening my door.

"Ty is that Rocky?"cece said crying even harder.

"Yes it is, look I'll be right over." With that I hung up. "Rocky I got to go a friend needs me."

"Who? It sounded like a girl." I looked around nervously. "Uhh, yeah it was she…just broke up with her boyfriend and she is really sad, I'll be back as soon as I can." She looked hurt. "Oh, can't you stay? I'll be all alone."

I walked to the front door, and opened it. "I'm sorry Rocky, I'll be back fast, it's just…she needs me right now." What she said next killed me.

"_Ty, I need you." _

I turned and gave her a hug. "Rocky, I have stayed by you through this whole experience and I'll continue to be there, but right now I need some time for me okay? I'll be home soon." And with that I left, knowing if I turned around I would cry my eyes out seeing her so sad.

**Rocky's P.O.V**

After Ty said that and left, it made me realize something. I have been selfish. I have been taking all his time with my problems. From now on I wont ask Ty for anything, and I'll be completely independent.

**Cece P.O.V**

I was crying my eyes out when I heard my door open and close. I looked up to see Ty. He ran over to me and hugged me. "Cece, are you okay? You were fine when you left my house." I sobbed into his chest. "Yeah I felt better after talking it out, but when you let Rocky inside I saw her, and it made me realize how much I miss her."

"Relax cece, I got some good news and bad news." I looked up at him. "What?" I said stopping my crying for a second. "Well, Rocky told me that the only way she'll forgive you is if you apologize before…um, if you apologize and go over the top about it. But, you have to do it soon!", "Like do what?" He thought for a second.

**Ty P.O.V**

"Don't worry I got a plan." I said the same words to Rocky when I was helping her get over cece. What have I gotten myself into.


	8. Not Over You, and Piggy back rides?

**A/N: ANOTHER UPDATE? Wow I'm on fire! Yeah I wanted to squeeze this into the last chapter but I didn't have time , so yeah oh and since people only read caps let me say this: ROCKY IS NOT COMPLETELY OVER CECE, SHE'S JUST IS STARTING TO FEEL BETTER ABOUT THE WHOLE SITUATION. In this chapter, I will do something I've never done before…are you ready?**

**Cece P.O.V**

"Okay, so you got the plan right?" Ty asked me for the one-millionth time. "Yes, now go away and let me work my magic." He looked at me with an annoyed face. "You know there is no magic if I don't take Rocky to the park right?" I glared at him.

"You wouldn't." He smirked. "Try me." I sighed. "I'm sorry, just go get Rocky and bring her here." He rolled his eyes. "You sure you get the plan?" I started pushing him towards his car. "Ty, how can I forget? You haven't stopped talking about it since you left my house yesterday."

"Alright, alright. Be back in two minuets, hide behind the tree so she wont see you." I growled at him as he closed his car door. "Ugh! Just go!" The car started up. "Fine, be back soon Red." I watched as he drove away, a smile on my face at what was about to go down.

~~~5 minuets later~~~

I watched hidden behind the tree as Ty helped Rocky out the car. It took me a moment to compose myself; with what I was about to do, I couldn't afford tears. I looked back to see Ty roll Rocky to the bench. I decided it was then I'd listen in for the signal.

"So what are we doing here Ty?" I heard Rocky question in her angel voice. "Well, I felt bad for what I said the other day, so I wanted to make it up to you." Wait, what is he talking about? Eh, I'll find out later. "Oh yeah about that, I don't want to take up all your time anymore. So don't be afraid to say no to me okay?"

"No, Rocky. I just said that so you'd let me go. I manipulated you, and I'm sorry for that." I saw her smile, it made my heart sore to the sky above. "It's okay Ty." He smiled back. "Alright I'm going to go get us some ice cream, you stay here and wait." There's the signal. "Kay, hurry back."

I waited until Ty was out of her view, so she couldn't call after him when he sees me. She was just sitting there looking around. That's when I decided to make my move. I wanted to play it right and make it look as if I had no idea she was her. Time to put my acting skills to the test.

"H-hey Rocky." Darn it my voice is shaky. I saw the look of surprise wash over her face. "Ce-cece? What are you doing here?" I took a step toward her. "Well, I was in the park and saw you were here, just thought I'd say hi, so hi." I took another step. "Uh hi. Look Ty is probably looking for me, I should go." Now or never.

"Rocky wait!" She stopped. "Before you go I just wanted to apologize for everything I've done. I shouldn't have broken up with you when you needed me most, and I know that now. I was wrong and I admit it. Rocky you don't get how miserable my life has been without you. I feel awful about all I've done, and I just wanted to say I'm so sorry…for everything."

"Thank you cece, but that still doesn't make up for all that you've done." With that she started to roll away. I just sat there like an idiot watching all hopes and dreams slip away. "You know what, no I wont take that." I shouted after her. She turned around. "What are you talking about?" I walked up to her and put my face just inches away from hers. "This."

_Dreams, that's where I have to go  
>To see your beautiful - face anymore<br>I stare at a picture of you, and listen to the radio  
>Hope, hope there's a conversation<br>We both admit we had it good  
>But until then it's alienation, I know<br>That much is understood  
>And I realize<em>

I ran away from her face and started dancing in front of her.

_If you ask me how I'm doing  
>I would say I'm doing just fine<br>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<br>And finally I'm forced to face the truth,  
>No matter what I say I'm - not over you (not over you)<em>

I was doing the best dance moves ever, when I said the next few lines I went up close to her face again.

_Dang, dang girl you do it well  
>And I thought you were innocent <em>(She blushed at that)_  
>Took this heart and put it through hell<br>But still you're magnificent  
>I I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me<br>I turn around and I'm back in the game  
>Even better than the old me<br>But I'm not even close without you_

_If you ask me how I'm doing  
>I would say I'm doing just fine<br>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<br>And finally I'm forced to face the truth,  
>No matter what I say I'm - not over you (not over you)<em>

I then ran and jumped up on the bench in front of her and started singing, and dancing.

_And if I had the chance to renew  
>You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do<br>I could get back on the right track  
>But only if you'd be convinced<br>So until then..._

_If you ask me how I'm doing  
>I would say I'm doing just fine<br>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<br>And finally I'm forced to face the truth,  
>No matter what I say I'm -<br>Not over you  
>Not over you<br>Not over you  
>Not over you<em>

I finished singing to Rocky, and hopped off the bench. The look on her face was of pure shock, happiness, and was that…_love?_ I walked up to her and kissed both her cheeks. "Rocky I love you and no matter what I say I just keep finding, I'm _Not Over You_." She just stood there staring at me. "Rocky, come on say something. I just sung my heart out to you, do you forgive me?"

"Before I can answer you, you need to answer me." I nodded understandingly. "Anything you ask." She nodded back, and continued.

"Fine, then to start…How could you let this happen? I thought you were better than that cece. It's like I don't even know who you are anymore. The cece I know would never leave me in my time of need. Why would you do this to us? We were perfect, and now look at us broken up and lonely. How are you okay knowing what you've done? You didn't even acted like you missed me, and it took you this long to apologize. You know of all things, I never thought something like me getting in a wheel chair would break us apart, I thought it would make us stronger. _How could you…?_"

My mouth went a gape. "Rocky, I just want to say I never meant for this to happen, I knew I was wrong the second I closed that door, but I was too stubborn to do anything about it. I don't know why I did this to us, and I was never okay with it, I felt awful without you. I am so sorry for everything, and if you just give me a chance I will fix everything. I swear."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry cece, I just can't trust you after all this." I could tell she was weakening, but she wasn't going to give in. "I respect your decision, and I just want to say I am sorry I couldn't have fixed this earlier." She nodded and turned around. I ran up in front of her and kissed her with everything I had.

I made sure it was the best kiss we have ever shared, and the best kiss she has ever had. I know it was the best I've ever had. I pulled back after a few moments of no response. "Cece-" I cut her off. "Rocky I love you, I will never do anything that will hurt you ever again, can you forgive me?"

"I forgive you cece." I jumped on her and gave her the biggest hug. "Yes! Thank goodness!" I said as I started kissing her neck and going to her ear. "Cece, I never said we could go back out." I stopped. She must be serious that is her weakness.

I stood up, and got off of her. "What?" She sighed. "I forgive you, but you need to earn my trust if you want to go back out with me." I smiled at her. "Okay, what do you say we just start over, and go back to being best friends?" She smiled too. "I'd like that."

"Alright then, text Ty, I'm taking you home." She gave me a puzzled look. "What do you- oh cece!" I picked her up from her chair, and put her on my back. "When did you get so strong?" I smirked and started pushing the now empty wheelchair.

"Oh you know, over 'the break'. So Rocky is there flirting allowed?" She laughed. "I guess."

"Good."

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice, you would have done it either way." I shrugged. "True that. Hey you want to sleep over tonight?" She playfully took time to think about it. "Hmm, I don't know if I should…" I rolled my eyes. "Rocky!" She laughed at me. "Of course I will.", "Good. Were going to have a blast, if you get what I mean."

**A/N: Alright so that was my first time using a song, but I heard it on my playlist and immediately thought of this story. So they aren't back together, but they are working towards it. So what did you think? I don't mind bad review about my story just as long as it's not like…"Eww, this is gross, get a life!" If it's like…"Your writing needs work, you need to add…" Yeah that's okay, but yeah happy early update!**


	9. You're forgiven, and not another plan!

**A/N: I didn't want to update at night, but I love you all so much I'll probably be up until 4 writing this. Anyway, I have big BIG tests coming up next week and need sleep, so if you WANT me to UPDATE I am going to need a whole lot of REVIEWS!**

***IMPORTANT* In this chapter there is some rated T language.**

**Rocky P.O.V**

I am so glad me and cece are talking again, last night was a blast! Yes…I am still a virgin. I wouldn't go that far with cece…yet. Anyway, we stayed up late, talked for hours, and watched movies. We shared many laughs as well. It was really nice to have us back together.

Although, the real test of trust comes in about an hour. That's when we have school. I want to see over the next week if she remains a loyal friend. Speaking of next week, I only have 2 weeks left until I can walk again.

If cece proves herself I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees me walking again. It'll be great, then she can help teach me to dance. Along with that special dance teacher I have. It should be interesting. I wonder what she'll say.

I felt cece start to stir in my arms. "Morning cece." She stretched and sat up, looking down at me. "Wait did we…last night?" I sat up too. "No!" I yelled. "Damn it!" I flicked her ear. "Don't curse, now get up we have school."

"Oh right. I'm going to change feel free to watch." I rolled my eyes at her flirting. "As tempting as that sounds I have to get ready too. You mind?" She turned and smiled at me from her closet. "Not at all Rocks. I'll take you upstairs too." She walked over and helped me into the chair.

She took me upstairs and knocked on my door. "Oh no, uh bye Rocky. See you at school." She turned away and quickly started walking. "Wait. What's the rush?" She turned slowly. "Well, I know we aren't suppose to talk about it, but I am worried what your mom will think, because we broke up."

"Cece, she will be happier to know you stayed with me, and faced her. Trust me it'll be fine." She sighed. "You're right. Okay, I'll stay." Just then my mom opened the door and smiled at me. "Hey Rocky." Her face fell when she saw cece. Who was suddenly interested in the floor.

"Hi cece, what are you doing here." She looked up at my mom. "I thought I should help Rocky get back to her apartment. And, I didn't want her to go alone." My mom smiled, she was okay with cece again. But, that didn't mean we probably weren't going to talk about her. We were.

"Well, that was very nice of you, thank you. Rocky come on in." I looked back at cece. She mouthed a question to me, and I gave her a yes. Cece leaned down and kissed both my cheeks. My mom didn't look surprised though.

"Bye Rocky, see you at school later. Bye Marcie." After we started dating we no longer called our parents mom and dad. "Bye cece!" I said as my mom waved. When the door closed I heard cece sigh. She is probably freaking out right now, but she has nothing to be worried about. She did great!

When my mom finished helping me get ready, she gave me that 'let's talk' look. "So you and cece again huh?" I just smiled. "Yeah, but we're not dating again. I am letting her prove herself before we go back out."

"That's smart of you. So why'd you decide to take her back?" I got the hugest blush saying this. "Well, she sang to me in the park in front of everyone, and she apologized and flirted a lot!" She laughed at me. "Well, I hope she knows she is forgiven, by all of us."

"Heha, she was freaking out just because she thought you might open the door." She stood up. "I could tell, now let's get you to your girl." I had a huge smile as she pushed me to the living room, and called for Ty to take me. I was just thinking about cece, and how all the pieces are falling into place.

"Alright I got her mom. Bye." Ty said as he grabbed me and pushed me out the door. "Bye." I called out. "To cece's house?" He said as we entered the elevator. "Yep, you coming with us to school." He shrugged. "Why not?"

The elevator doors opened and he pushed me to cece's apartment. I knocked. "Hey Ty, hi beautiful." She said as she kissed my cheek. I was surprised, she didn't even seem to care Ty was there. "Hey Ce." My mouth fell. "Since when are you two on good grounds?"

"Let's just say we had a little…compromise." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay then. Let's just get to school."

**~~~School Hallway~~~**

We arrived at school ten minuets later. Ty met up with Deuce when we entered. So now it's just me and cece at her locker. "Hey cece, I'm going to get a drink of water." She turned around "Okay!" As I went and got a drink I saw those kids who made fun of cece before comeback and start talking to her.

Test time. I stayed back and listened. "Hey red. I see you're hanging out with that retard again." Ouch. Do kids have no care for others? I still make straight A's, smarter than them. "Hey back off, she is smarter than the three of you put together." Oooh burn.

"Well at least I don't take orders from a cripple." Okay now that's just uncalled for. "You know what?" Uh-oh, sounds like she is going to crush my heart again. Here she comes. "Watch this losers." I just looked up at her with a confused look.

She smiled at me then planted her lips on mine. We ended up having a heated make out session. When she pulled back she started yelling at her bullies. "You know what me and this 'cripple' as you put it, have an awesome relationship. I am proud to serve her so you just need to put a sock in it."

They all had a huge blush on their faces, and I think, do they have a…boner. Wow. Those guys seemed to like that show. "Now scram!" Cece said. I looked around and everyone was starring at us. She smiled and shrugged and pushed me back to our lockers.

I had the hugest blush on my face. I looked up at cece and she had the biggest grin on her face. "You bent the rules." I said to her angrily. "You didn't enjoy that?" She pouted. "Well, yes I did, but you shouldn't have done that."

"It was worth it. Hey want to hang out this afternoon." I was about to say yes when I remembered I have my walking classes. "Uh, I can't. I got family things right now." She looked sad. "Oh alright. Maybe tomorrow?" I had class all week.

"Uh actually I am busy all week." She looked really sad now. "Oh well how about the weekend." I have check up on the weekend. "Well, actually I have something planned then too. But, hey I'll see you on Shake It Up! Chicago, I'll be sure to watch." She sighed. "Oh okay. Let's get to class."

**~~~Cece's apartment ~~~**

**Cece's P.O.V**

School was okay for the rest of the day, I was kind of bummed Rocky couldn't come and hang out. But, at least this weekend I know she'll be waiting for me to blow her a kiss. I was doing home work to make Rocky proud when I saw I had her cell phone.

I forgot I had taken it for her when I helped her in the bathroom. So, I decided I'd take it to her. When I got at her door I knocked and waited. Her mom opened up. "Hey I know you guys have some family stuff right now, but I have Rocky's phone and wanted to give it to her."

"Rocky isn't here right now. Um and we don't have family stuff right now, my husband isn't even home." What? Why would Rocky lie to me. I'll get to the bottom of this, but right now I have to stay calm. "Oh okay no problem. If you could just give it to her, but don't tell her I stopped by."

I turned and walked away. I stopped and got an idea. "You wouldn't happen to know where Rocky is, would you?" She shrugged. "Out with Ty. They should be home in a few hours." I sighed. "Oh okay. Thanks."

I ran home. I wanted to cry. How could she…just lie to me like that. I wonder why. Maybe she just doesn't like me anymore. I have to talk to her. And, I think I know just what to say…

**A/N: And this concludes the end of another beautiful chapter. Things are getting interesting. Rocky's mom does know where they are she just isn't suppose to tell cece. Anyway as I said in the beginning I HAVE A LOT HAPPENING NEXT WEEK SO IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE I NEED A LOT OF REVIEWS!  
><strong>


	10. More issues, and a miricale?

**A/N: I just want to say my official update day is Friday so I shouldn't be updating, but I love you all so much! I almost got caught, and couldn't write anymore, but I fixed it! So I have 2 new stories! 'Did you expect that?' & 'All Grown Up' So go read those if you haven't yet. One is a one-shot, the other is a multi-chapter, which I will update this weekend along with this! **

**CeCe P.O.V**

I hadn't seen Rocky since Monday, but I know I'll see her today. I promised myself I'd wait. I miss her already it's only been a week and 4 days since I last saw her. I know it sounds stalker like, but I am going to wait outside Rocky's door. When she leaves I'll follow, and before she goes back home I'll talk to her.

"CeCe!" I heard Rocky's voice say. I turned around, and watched her roll past the kids flooding the hallway. "Hey Rocks." I said as she approached me. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while. I saw you on Shake It Up! Chicago though, cool dance!" I smiled. "Did you see my kiss?" I asked smugly.

I saw her blush. I know I want to find out what's up with her, but maybe I shouldn't bring it up. "So I take it you saw it?" She nodded. "Cool." Let's just try this. "So Saturday, want to hang out?" I saw the look of hesitation on her face. "Tomorrow, I can't sorry family things."

"Like what?" She thought again. "Uhh my aunt! She is vis-it-ing!" She said slowly making it up as she went along. "Oh really which one?" Let's see how far she goes with this lie. "Oh…you haven't met, her." I sighed. "Ugh! Rocky stop. When are you going to just give it up?"

"What are you talking about?" I was fed up right now. "Save it Rocky. You have been avoiding hanging out with me for a week now. What's wrong? Do you not like me anymore? Because I am trying to make this work so we can go back out once you trust me, but how can I if you won't help me."

"CeCe of course I still like you. I just have been busy. I want for us to get together I just don't have time to hang out this weekend." She said trying to reassure me. "No Rocky, I went to your hose last week to give you your phone, and you weren't there. Some family stuff you had hmm."

"No I was visiting a relative." I started shouting. "You know what Rocky, fine! How about we forget about us then! We never happened, you can move on with your life, and me with mine! Because obviously we aren't meant to be!"

"No CeCe, please don't say that!" She shouted back with tears in her eyes. Tear started forming in my own, but I turned so she wouldn't she them. "Then, tell me where do you keep going?" The bell rang, but everyone was already gone. "I got to get to class." She said pushing passed, but I grabbed her.

"No, we have time. Now tell me." My voice was strong, but my face was weak, sad, and vulnerable. "I can't do that." She whispered letting the tears fall. "Then don't bother talking to me. How can I get you to trust me, if you're making it so hard for me to trust you?" The last part I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I cried. I ran away. And I cried, and cried, and cried. I ran right through the doors of the school, and went straight home. I jumped on my bed, and cried some more. I didn't know what to do. I guess Rocky doesn't like me anymore.

**Rocky P.O.V**

I watched CeCe run away from me crying. I was crying too. I wanted it to be a surprise when she sees me walking. I wanted to walk into school with her shocked, and her come hug me, and ask if it's true. Or I wanted her to invite me on a date, and me walk in, and she her surprised face.

Now, how will this all work out? I think that's just it. It won't work out. Wait, no, I won't stand for this! I am going to finish my walking classes today, and ask her out for tomorrow! I got to tell Ty this, he'll love it! I rolled around smiling, until the bell rang faster that time. I got to get to class, that was the minute bell!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rocky's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ty, come on quick!" I said rushing/rolling out the front door. "I'm coming, I'm coming hold on!" I was already in the elevator at the end of the hall when he walked out. "No time for slow, we need to leave now!" I said as he got in the elevator with me. While going to the hospital, I explained everything.

~~~~At The Hospital~~~~

"Hey Rocky! How are the legs?" I started moving them. "Getting better! How are you and Keedan? Any progress?" She sighed reading my charts. "Yes! He took me to dinner, and we had an awesome time!" I shrieked. "Awesome!" She smiled. "I know right! Oh and just wait for Keedan, then we'll get started. So how's things with your girl?"

"We fought, because of me this time. She wants to know why I don't see her, or hang out with her any more, but I want to keep this a surprise. So we fought. That's why I need to be able to walk to day!" She made a face. "Ooo good uck with that girl, but don't worry your last class was tomorrow anyway!"

"Great!" Just then Keedan came in. "Hello ladies! Rocky, my beautiful girl?" He said to me, then to Angela. He walked over and kissed her. "What!" They smiled at me. "You know the dinner I told you about?" Keedan cut in. "I told her my feelings, I decided you were right Rocky."

"That's awesome guys! Oh and Keedan, I am having my own problems. So I need to be walking out here tonight!" He looked over to Angela. "I'll explain later, now move go help her!" He rushed over, and rolled me out the room to our training room.

"Alright go! Just like we practiced." He said as Angela put support sticks on my legs. I stood up slow, and wobbled a bit, but I got it. I walked around the room shaking. I sat back down, and Angela took off a layer of support.

I stood a bit faster this time. I walked, and still shook, but it was better. I sat again, and Angela took of another layer. "You're doing great Rocky, keep it up!" Angela said to me. I tried again with only 3 levels of support sticks.

Another success trip. "We just might leave early. If you stay at this rate!" Keedan said excitedly. Angela came over, and took another level. I tried, and did it again. Soon, I had no more levels on my legs. "Alright Rocky no support anymore. If you can do this, we all go home happy." Said Keedan.

The only problem was, was that I couldn't do it. I stood, but nothing else clicked. I'd move my leg and fall. I couldn't do it. Eventually Keedan had a meeting. "Rocky if you don't do his you have to wait 'till tomorrow."

I still couldn't do it. "Okay I have a meeting sorry bye Rocky." I sighed. "Wait! One more try." Nothing. "Come on, I thought you cared for this girl, and if you don't move that leg you are showing me otherwise!" Keedan yelled at me.

It worked though for the first time in months I walked again.

**A/N: It's late and I got tests tomorrow so I had to end it here, I also had to rush the ending due to my parents coming in to tell me to sleep. So review please! I should have my OC descriptions in my profile by Sunday! It will explain my OC's and just because I am bored… **

**CONTEST TIME! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS DO THESE THINGS IN A REVIEW **

**Step 1: Answer this; How old is Keedan?**

**Step 2: Answer this; How old is Angela?**

**Step 3: Review my story, tell me what you like, what you want to see happen, and anything else.**

**Step 4: Which of my stories do you like the best?**

**TO WIN YOU MUST DO ALL OF THESE! PRIZES MAY INCLUDE: Me giving you a shout out in my story, me making you an OC in a story, writing a one-shot with your OC as a main character, reviewing and or giving a story of yours a favorite(People with stories only) And other things I'll think of. Good luck be the first and win! 2nd and 3****rd**** place get stuff too!**


	11. Will you,Can I

**A/N: Who's ready for another chapter? I am! We have a winner folks, but I still need a 3****rd**** place some answers are in my profile check that out! If you were a winner I'll PM you soon!**

**CeCe P.O.V**

I cried myself to sleep last night, and when I woke up 5 minuets ago I had a major headache. I wiped my mouth of water, and threw out the napkin, I had just finished brushing my teeth. I exited the bathroom, and went back to my room to pick out my clothes.

I threw off my pajamas and looked through my clothes. I decided on a full black v-neck t-shirt with purple skinny jeans. I walked out my room, into the kitchen, and put some bread to toast. "Hey CeCe. Can I have some bacon?"

"Flynn you always eat bacon. That's not good for you." He looked surprised. "You're starting to sound like Rocky." I frowned. "Oh sorry CeCe. I'll just go tell Deuce to make me a pizza. Mom, I am going to Crusty's!" He yelled to no one, since mom wasn't home.

"Bye Flynn." I say sadly. My toast finished. I walked over, spread the butter, and sat at the table. I turned on the TV, and took a bite. _Ring! Ring! _My phone rang, I answered it, not bothering to check who it was. "Hello?" I heard a female voice from the other side. "Hey CeCe."

That was Rocky! "Hey Rocky, look I want to apologize for before. We're not dating anymore, you shouldn't have to explain yourself to me." I said just wanting to be her friend again. "No it's okay. You were right, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Rocky." I smiled knowing we were alright again. "So I was wondering if you'd meet me for Brunch if you haven't eaten yet, that is." I jumped up. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I said excitedly. "Cool. Meet me at IHOW in 15 minuets."

"Okay, bye!" I hung up, and ran to the bathroom. "Okay, my hair, got too fix my…OUTFIT! What the heck am I wearing? I can't see Rocky wearing this." I shouted as I ran to my closet. I rummaged through all my clothes. Soon my whole floor was covered with clothes. I did pick something though.

I chose a full white t-shirt with two different colored converse on it, and I slipped on a pair of red skinny jeans. I threw on a small red plaid button up shirt that I left open. I went to the bathroom, put on some make up, and did my hair. I looked in the mirror. Perfect!

I rushed out the house. I only had five minuets until I was late! I didn't run though, I can't be sweaty! I soon arrived at the IHOW. I sighed in relief upon seeing the IHOW sign. I walked in, but didn't see Rocky. "Hi welcome to IHOW, the International House Of Waffles! Would you care to be seated?" I turned to the lady behind the podium.

"Um actually I am meeting someone, um Rocky Blue." She looked through a list of names. "Ah yes here we are! Right this way!" I followed and she sat me at a small table with two empty chairs. "Thank you." I said looking for Rocky. "No problem. Anything else you need just ask!" She turned and walked away.

"Actually!" I stopped her. She turned again, facing me. "Yes?" I smiled. "Have you seen Miss Blue at all?" She thought for a second. "Yes, I believe so." I looked at her expectantly. Nothing. "Did you see where she went?" I said slowly. "Yes. I think I remember." I waited. "Where?"

"Oh just out the front door I believe." I smiled, even though I wanted to kill her. "Oh okay." I stood up. "She requested you wait for her at the table, and that you order without her. She already worked that out." She said quickly blocking my view.

"Um alright then." I sat back down. I waited a minuet before a waitress came over. She was tall, tan, and had brown hair. I stared at her, she looked so much like Rocky! "Hi, how may I help you?" Nope not Rocky. But, she was beautiful. I smiled at her.

"Hey, I am CeCe, and who might you be?" I flirted a little. What? Rocky is some where else totally blowing me off so let me have my fun. I love Rocky anyway. "Hehe, I am Jessie. Nice to meet you. What would you like?" She giggled. "The pleasures all mine." I winked at her. "I'll have the…"

**Rocky P.O.V**

"Okay, I am walking in there, NOW!" I say as I push past Ty. "Rocky wait! Relax." I shook him off me. "No. Look at her. She's flirting with that waitress." He shrugged. "At least she looks like you." I turned to him. "TY!"

"Sorry, just remember...be happy." I sighed. "Fine! Thanks Ty, see you at home." He smiled. "Bring me something to eat!" He shouted as he got in his car, and drove off. "Okay Rocky you can do this." I said to myself. I watched the waitress walk away, and CeCe sigh.

I guess she didn't notice me…good. I took a deep breath, and pulled out my mini mirror, with my make up attached to it. I looked into it. Perfect! I wore a long sleeved full white shirt, with a black and white checker board scarf, and purple skinny jeans, with purple converse. I took another breath, and said, "CeCe."

**CeCe P.O.V**

I heard my name being called. I thought it was Rocky's voice. I stood up and turned. I saw Rocky standing there. I smiled and opened my mouth to speak. But then I remembered something. Rocky has been in a wheel chair for months now. So how is she…standing, no wait. Now she's…walking…towards me.

"R-Ro-Rocky?" I stuttered, dumbfounded. "Hey CeCe." She said hugging me. My arms hung useless at my side. "Rocky you're walking!" I said, finally coming to my senses. I pulled her into a huge hug. "Surprise!" She said smiling.

"Wow. Rocky I- I can't believe this! I just…I am at a loss for words." She laughed. "Let's sit." I grabbed her hand, and pulled her into a nearby booth, sitting her next to me. "So when did this happen?" I asked regaining myself a little.

"This is why I couldn't hang out. I had walking classes." I frowned. "Oh Rocky. I am so sorry. I had no idea." She smiled. "No, no, no. It's okay. Like you said you didn't know." Just then the waitress came back. "Here you go CeCe. Rocky." I smiled at her. "Thanks Jessie." Rocky looked really mad. "No problem. Enjoy."

She walked away. "Jessie? Oh so you know her name too?" I rolled my eyes. "She had a name tag." I said in my own defense. "Mhmm." She crossed her arms. "Oh don't be like that babe." She blushed. Got her. "Alright, only this time red."

"Hey how did they know what you wanted?" She smirked. "I set this whole thing up. I did forget to ask for a guy waiter though." I laughed. "Let it go." She sighed. "Ugh! Fine! So CeCe, there's something I have been meaning to ask you."

"Oh yeah what's that?" I said taking a bite of my waffles. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I spit out my waffles. "What? Are you serious? Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" I said as I pulled her into a kiss. It was short and sweet. "You taste like syrup." She said to me. I just laughed.

"I am so glad we're back together, I missed being able to kiss, hold, and just be with you. I love you Rocky." She smiled, and kissed my checks. "I love you too CeCe." I picked her legs up, and put them on mine. I then put my head on her shoulder.

We sat and ate our food together, talking, and laughing as we did. It was perfect, and it was nice being able to just sit and catch up for a change. "So Rocky, do you think I could teach you something?" She looked at me confused. "What's that?" I smirked. "Dancing?" She smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**A/N: The end. Thank you all for reading! I'm just kidding. I am not sure how many chapters are left. Go read my other story 'All grown up' I will update that tomorrow. So review, I want at least 5 to update again! I still need people for my contest I need a 3****rd**** place so review and answer the questions fast! Good luck!**


	12. Cimb up to fall down

**A/N: I'm back! I told you if you want an update I need 5 reviews, so I finally got them! Don't worry for the next chapter to come out I don't want a certain amount of reviews. I do want reviews though.**

**Rockys P.O.V.**

I am so excited for this afternoon. CeCe is coming with me to dance class, and she is going to help me learn. I am going to a special dance class just for used to be paralyzed kids. No one is in it now though so it should be fun.

I think I am going to go see CeCe now. Thinking of CeCe…again. I can't believe we are going back out! I have honestly missed her so much! I can't wait for us to get back on track. I climbed through my window, and started down the stairs. Halfway down I tripped.

I closed my eyes, and mentally prepared for the fall. Although, as I fell instead of falling onto the hard metal floor. I fell into a pair of small warm arms. I looked up and saw CeCe staring at me. "CeCe!" I said standing up. "Hey Rocky, you alright?"

"Yeah. I am still getting used to the stairs." We laughed as she grabbed my hand, and lead me inside. We sat on the couch. "I missed you so much last night." CeCe said rubbing my thigh. I was sitting normally on the couch, she next to me one leg propped up, and we were holding hands.

"Me too. I just wanted to be in your arms all night!" I said squeezing her hand and smiling at her. She smirked, and in a second she was on my lap kissing me. Her legs wrapped around my body. We started making out for a bit, before she pulled back, and sat down by my side again.

I just looked at her blushing. "I am sorry. I just can't resist those lips." I blushed even darker. "Well, I didn't realize I was so irresistible." She devilishly smirked again. "You have no idea." With that she once again climbed on top of me. She tugged at my lips with her teeth.

I smiled against her lips. As time progressed the make out got even more intense. She started rubbing her hips with mine. This continued for a while before we heard the door open. We were too caught up to notice right away, but they noticed.

As CeCe and I continued this, still oblivious to the person at the door, I felt CeCe being pulled away from me. My eyes shot open, and I looked up to see Ms. Jones holding CeCe by the back of the shirt. She threw CeCe beside me, and say on the couch next to us.

"Let's talk." She said looking at us. I scooted closer to her, grabbed her hand, and laid my head in her neck. "Mom, you're making her uncomfortable." She said stroking my hair. "Well, we need to talk about your behavior. I support you as a couple but you're only 14 and 15 year olds. You need to be appropriate."

"Well I apologize for trying to show my girlfriend how much I love her after I haven't seen her or been able to kiss, hold, touch, tell her I love her, or just date her in months. I just miss her so much, and I don't want anything to make us distant."

I frowned at what CeCe said. It made me feel like a jerk. It made me realize how long it has been. "I understand that, but that doesn't excuse your behavior. Just be more careful, you have a brothr who is only 10. Also…no sex you're too young."

I blushed a deep red. My whole face just flushed. I can't believe she said that. "Why can't we? I love her, she loves me, and besides it's not like we'll get pregnant." Now I can't believe CeCe said that. "That isn't the point, and if you continue to fight with me I'll be forced to split you two up."

"Well then it looks like-" "SHE IS SORRY. YOU WONT SEE ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN. YOU CAN TRUST ME!" I yelled interrupting her. Ms. Jones. All was quiet for a little while. Ms. Jones had a serious expression at first, but then it changed. She smiled at us, nodded her head, and left to her room.

"CeCe, you need to be more careful." I said looking her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, but what's the worst that could happen?" She said pulling me back to her neck. "She could force us t break up. I don't want to lose you again."

"I will never let that happen, Rocky. If anything was to separate us I would chase after you forever. I'll be more careful." I kissed her neck. "Aw, that's so sweet. Hey, don't you think we should head for dance class." She got up, and grabbed my hand. "Sure."

**At the hospital: Rocky P.O.V**

"Excuse me we are here for the special dance classes." I said to the nurse at the counter. "Right through those doors, and to the left. Room 208." The nurse said. "Thank you." I said as CeCe pulled me away. We found the room and went inside. We looked around, but it was empty.

"Where is the instructor?" CeCe said looking around. "Beats me. Isn't this nice though? The mirrors, the stereo, the space!" I said running around the room. "Yeah. It's awesome, but it's just us." Just then the door opened. I looked to see Angela walking towards us.

"Angela!" I shouted and ran to her. I gave her a huge hug. "Hey Rocky. I see your getting even better at walking. I am so proud of you!" I smiled and pulled back. "Just wait until Keedan sees you on your feet!" She said playfully hitting my arm.

"Wait where is he?" I asked looking towards the door. "He will be here-" "Now." I heard Keeedan's voice. I looked at the door again, and there he was. I ran to him, and gave him a big hug. "Keedan! It's been a while." I said pulling the both into a hug. "I missed you two."

"It's only been a day or so." Keedan said, as I let them go. "That's not the point. Didn't you miss me?" He laughed. "Of course." I turned around and saw CeCe just standing there. I ran over to her grabbed her hand, and brought her over to them.

"This is CeCe. We are dating again!" I said and pulled her into a kiss. We pulled back, and turned to them. "So this is the famous CeCe I heard all about." Keedan said to us. "Wow she is beautiful. You can really pick 'em Rocky!" Angela said.

CeCe smiled and looked at the floor, trying to hide her blush. I held her by the waist. "Thanks." She muttered. "So where is our dance teacher?" I asked. "Oh she will be here in a minuet. We wanted to come say hi first."

"Oh okay. Well, bye. Nice seeing you. After our class let's meet up at Crusty's okay?" I said waving. "Sounds like a plan." Keedan said as they left.

**CeCe P.O.V.**

I waved to them as they left. Just then a girl came in. She wore short shorts, and a kind of revealing t-shirt. She was tall and blonde. In other words, she was hot. Also, Rockys type. I looked to her and saw her with a huge smile.

"Hi! I'm your teacher, but I am young like you so think of me as a friend. My names Jennifer." She said walking to us. "Hey jenny! I am Rock and that's CeCe!" She already gave her a nick name. Great, just great!

Just when thing get good, new problems have to a rise.


	13. Is this rock bottom?

**A/N: Hey guys, and girls! So Finally I'm updating sorry for the long wait, but I am still in school until June 8****th****. So you guys have to wait about a week and a half for fast updates! Sorry! **

**Anyway, Frenemies is now a choice for movies and it doesn't have many stories yet so ALL you Rocky and Cece writers should go put some Avalon and Haley stuff up there!**

**CeCe P.O.V**

I hate this.

I hate this a lot! Rocky and this Jennifer girl is SO coming on to Rocky. The best part…Rocky is flirting right back! I am looking at her right now. She is just staring at Rocky like if she wants her. I can see her eyes trailing Rocky's body. I see her lick her lips, and I can't take it anymore.

I walked in front of Rocky blocking the girls vision of what is mine. I have only just recently got back together with Rocky and will NOT risk losing her again! I smile at Rocky, and she stops drinking water and smiles too. Even when she is sweating she is so beautiful!

"Hey Rocky! Enjoying the break?" I asked putting my water bottle down. "Yeah. I know I can barely compare to you two, but this is hard for me even." She said panting. I looked at the rise and fall of her chest and instantly fell even more in love with her.

I now realize that I have the hottest girlfriend ever and there will always be more threats out there. "What, Rocky don't even say that. You are dancing just like you used to! Just keep smiling!" I say giving her a hug. "It's swimming." I momentarily froze. "Shut up." I said and pulled away.

She laughed and I started leaning in to kiss her…"Alright let's do it one more time before we all leave to shower." Jennifer said looking at Rocky up and down again. I growled, and pulled away from Rocky. "That little bi-" Her lips pecked mine and she smiled. "Don't worry. You have all night with me if you keep a clean mouth, and besides…she won't be there when _we_ shower."

I blushed at that, and walked back to our positions. The only good thing was that I could watch from behind Rocky while she danced. So that's right…perfect view of the butt! You heard Rocky no cursing. "Alright and go!" Said Jennifer as we started dancing to the music that started blasting through the speakers.

We all did the moves she had been teaching, and Rocky did them all right! I smiled when we finished, and started walking towards Rocky when Jennifer spoke. "That was great Rocky! Just one little thing…" I didn't even bother to listen to what she said. Rocky had done great and I wouldn't stand for this.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled at her. "Rocky did everything right, and didn't do a single move wrong! I don't even see how you could possibly say there was a single thing wro-" "CeCe. It's okay. She is the teacher, and I felt like I messed up anyway."Rocky said giving a weak smile. "But that's the thing, you didn't mess up."

"CeCe just let her show me what I did. All's well." I scoffed, and nodded. I then stood back and watched as Jennifer started the music up again. "Okay so you need to make sure your hands…" I once again blocked her out as she told Rocky what she did.

I tuned back in to hear her say "Why don't I help you." As the part of the song that we danced to came on she wrapped her hands around Rocky, and held her hands. She moved along with her, and at the angle I was at I saw Rocky's but rubbing against Jennifer's…areas.

I saw the smirk on Jennifer's lips, and I had to use all my power not to jump her right there. It would have been super hot to watch if Rocky wasn't MY girlfriend, but she is therefore I'm pissed. I mean just look at them Rocky's but moved along Jennifer's waist. Their hips rocked at a steady pace to the beat.

Okay so maybe it was a little exciting to watch, but I am still mad. I just can't bring myself to break them apart. It might be because of the feeling between my legs right now… I watched intently as Rocky started putting more hip into the dance, and Jennifer didn't object, rolling her hips right along with Rocky's.

Rocky's hands slowly moved around Jennifer's neck as Jennifer's hands moved to Rocky's waist. They completely stopped the dance, and just started grinding. I didn't realize what was happening, being to caught up in the heat of the moment right along with them, but when the song ended they just froze.

I watched as Jennifer smirked, and Rocky went wide-eyed. I looked away from them, and felt Rocky's gaze on me. I simply started packing her stuff, and then mine. I slid our bags on my shoulders, and started for the exit. "Bye guys good class!" I heard Jennifer say. You could hear the smugness in her voice.

I shut the door, and walked all the way out the hospital. I heard Rocky not far behind, but I didn't stop…I couldn't. I was so overwhelmed with emotion I didn't know what would happen if I looked Rocky in her big, brown, mesmerizing eyes.

I didn't bother calling anyone to pick us up, or let them know we were done. I just set the bags down next to a bench and sat. I needed to think. Just five seconds later Rocky came through the doors. She was walking fast, but halted when she saw me.

She slowly walked over, and sat down next to me. She grabbed my hand , and I stood up. She just looked up at me and gripped tighter. "Hey." I said walking around. "H-Hey." She stuttered. "So did youbget the dance down?" I asked her. She frowned. "CeCe I-" I stopped her. "Don't." She looked at me as if she was going to cry.

"CeCe I'm sorry I don't know wha-" "I said don't Rocky." She ran to me, and hugged. I pushed her away, and turned my back to her. She just hugged me around my waist, and buried her head in my neck. "CeCe please. Let me explain." I shook my head. "We can talk when we get to my house."

"Okay. I love you. Only you. No one else. Just you." Rocky said kissing my neck in between that sentence. I shuttered when she found my sweet spot. She smirked against my neck, and she continued to lick, and bite that part of my neck. I refused to let her win.

I bit my lip to keep from moaning. I breathed deeply, and I just tried not to let her get to me.

I failed miserably. She started sucking, and I lost it. I turned around and fiercely pushed her against the wall. I immediately attacked her lips. I pushed my lips onto hers and started kissing her. I shoved my tounge into her mouth and she shoved hers right onto mine, but she slowed down afterwards.

Our tounges rubbed together not straying from one another. The kiss was rough and it explained how we felt. It was as if I was yelling, 'I can't believe you did that, but I still love you, and hate you for making me kiss you.' While she was saying, 'I am so sorry. I love you so much, and I don't know what happened back there.'

I rubbed one of her boobs, while my other hand remained at her waist. She started moaning, and it was my turn to smirk. I pulled away from her lips, and started sucking on her neck. I just found her sweet spot when, "RING,RING. Hello this is your cell phone in your pocket. You have a call." My ring tone said in a British accent. "UGH!" I yelled and picked up the phone.

"Hey sweetie. You out yet?" My mom asked. "Yeah." I said looking at Rocky. "Okay good I'll be there in 5 minuets." I hung up and stared at Rocky. "I'm still mad." She frowned and grabbed my hand. "Sorry."

**A/N: SOOOOOO…now what you expected huh? I didn't expect that either, but the fingers type what the fingers want. Anyway…Review!**


	14. So we are making progress!

**A/N: AN UPDATE? I know, I suck. Sorry, I am in a play so I have been crazy busy at rehearsal, but it's okay because I have a week off. I am going to be in "the Scottish play" if you catch my drift. Anyway, I should be uploading different stories throughout the week sorry it took so long but hope you enjoy!**

**CeCe POV**

Patience CeCe, you need patience. Let her explain, just listen. "Okay I am ready. You may go ahead." I said to Rocky. The minuet we got home she started apologizing and telling me 'I just need to explain' so I told her to just give me a moment so I could calm down.

She sat on the other side of the room ,at my desk, while I sat on my bed. She smiled at me and nodded. "Okay so about what happened, well...I don't know what came over me! I was following the steps one minuet and the next my hips were crashing with hers!" after she said that her head shot up and she looks at me with a worried/shocked expression.

"I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that." I fought back a growl and a scowl and nodded calmly, signaling her to continue. "What I'm saying is I guess I just didn't know what I was doing, and I'm sorry. I was wrong to lose myself and betray you like that. I hope you can forgive me and if you want to break up...I understand." rocky choked out the last part with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

I kept a straight face and pulled her over to the bed with me. "Rocky, I love you. I could never lose you again. I was a fool for doing it the first time, and I won't do it again. I guess, you could say...we're even. Just watch it...and keep the grinding for me." I smiled at her, and kissed the top of her head. She laughed and said, "Deal." I pulled her back to my chest and stroked her hair.

"Oh one more thing." she looked up at me and nodded. I wiped the tear away with my thumb and smiled. "We are switching your teacher to a gay guy or straight girl. Got it Blue?" I said a little stern.

She laughed and nodded. "Good, but by the way you were dancing I say we try to get you back on Shake It Up! Chicago right now!" I said smiling. I watched her smile turn upside down into a frown. "Uh I don't know." she said nervously, then pulled away.

"What? Why?" I asked scooting closer. "Well I have been...gone a while and I don't think I'm ready." she said standing and walking around my room. "Oh don't do this to me again Rocky. You always talk yourself out of things before you have even made it last time, I know you just have to say you are well enough and they will let you on no question." I said standing up.

"I just don't think now is the right time to go back." "Why not?" i asked my voice a little louder. "Because..." She stated. "Because why?" I yelled at her.

"Because I've been gone for months, stuck in a wheel chair, not being able to dance, and I have not worked hard a single day out of all that time, while everyone there has been sweating their butts off trying to earn money. It's not fair for me to just walk in and expect them to slow the show because I might need a little extra time with the dance!" Rocky yelled in tears.

I ran to her and hugged her tight. "Rocky I'm sorry. Listen, I won't make you go back to the show, but I just want you to know that you are wrong. You have worked harder than anyone at the show. Including me." I said stroking her hair once more. "How?" she said sniffling.

"Well, you have done nothing, but go through treatment after treatment trying to get your legs back. Also, everyone always has one move they need to practice. So don't sweat that, and based off of how quickly you picked up at practice you wont need to. Even I needed a move to be tinkered with, but not you so don't worry Rocky. Everyone at the show misses you like crazy and asks me about you everyday. They will be glad you're back...they're your friends!" I said looking at her face wiping the tears away again that stopped flowing.

"You are right CeCe. I guess I'll be okay now. As long as you are by my side I know I will be safe. First thing tomorrow we will go back to the show and ask Gary to put me back on!" I smiled at her and pulled her into a steady kiss. Our lips moved together at a slow rhythm.

I pulled back and laid her down on the bed next to me. "Let's get some sleep. Night." I said pulling the covers up. "CeCe...we didn't eat dinner." she said into my chest. "Shhh don't ruin the moment wait until I fall asleep then go find something." I said, my eyes still closed. "Okay." Rocky said in a girly voice.

Huff, moment ruined.

She is still cute though! I can't wait until tomorrow, I am glad I can be strong for Rocky. Usually she is the one being there for me like when I tried out for Shake It Up! Chicago, or when I was crying about my dyslexia.

She has always been there through thick and thin even when I totally bailed on her for being in a wheel chair. I still feel horrible about that. That is why I am trying my best to make her happy.

I just want her to know that I am a changed person since that mistake and I just want her to realize that I will always be there for her, and she doesn't have to question my loyalty.

I just get all happy whenever I think about our relationship, even the bad times. I think it helps show how strong we are for making it through it all. I just want to keep talking about it more and more. I don't think this girl knows just what I would do for her.

I felt Rocky snuggle out my arms, I then heard the door open and close. I smiled and got up and followed her. I saw her looking through the fridge. "Hey beautiful." I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

She leaned into me and smiled. "Hey I thought you were sleeping. Sorry." She said pulling away and facing me. "It's whatever. I'm awake now." I waved her off and signaled her to the room. I heard a thump from Rocky's apartment but ignored it. Then walked off to the room to meet my girl, snacks in hand.

**~~~UP STAIRS: ROCKY'S APARTMENT~~~**

**Ty POV**

"Dude! Come on be careful CeCe and Rocky are right down stairs!" Ty whisper yelled to Deuce. "Sorry I tripped it's dark." Deuce said getting off the floor. "Whatever, so tomorrow?" Ty said extending his hand out to Deuce. "Why not now?" Deuce said holding his head in pain that just hit the wall.

"Because…I don't know just come on shake on it!" Ty said extending his hand out once more. "Alright tomorrow!" Deuce shook Ty's hand and left to go sleep on the couch.

"I still don't see how you ask me to sleep over and I end up sleeping on the couch." Ty heard Deuce mumble, but he ignored it, closing the door and sighing in content.

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be SUPER crazy and unexpected! This story has a plot that just keeps branching into more and more problems. It actually wont take to long for an update possibly by Wednesday, but no promises. If anything this will be updated in a week! REVIEW**

**P.S. THANKS to everyone who has Reviewed, Favorited me as an author, or my stories and/or story alerted them! It means a lot guys! I should have a poll up soon(my first one!) So go vote!**


	15. Fuck My Life

**A/N: HAPPY RECE WEEK! GO CHCK OUT THE WIKI ON THEM! Does anyone else check fanfiction EVERYDAY for more CeCe and Rocky? I do! And I always want to just kill people for not updating sooner. Then, I realize I have a whole bunch of stories and I haven't updated in a while so I feel bad...if you are still reading this I have decided to work on all my stories at once. Now, if this is a good idea, I'm not sure, but we will see. I am going to write half of them on different days and then finish them a day or two later. It sounds like it will take a long time, but not really and ALL my stories will be updated at once! (When I say all I mean this story, wonder, and all grown up)**

**Rocky POV  
><strong>  
>I woke up and looked over at CeCe she was cuddled up in my arms and I smiled. She always looks cute when she sleeps. I kissed her lips and she slowly opened her eyes. "Hey, hey, hey." I whispered to her. "Not yet. A few more hours of sleep." She said grabbing my waist and pulling me close.<p>

She laid her head on my chest and sighed. "Fine. Just for you baby!" She smiled as we bother closed our eyes. We could use a little more shut eye...zzz. "AYE! Wakie wakie!"

"Come on now get up! No time to waste! We got places to be, goals to...ac-ompl-ish...E!" We jumped at the sound of Deuce, and Ty barging into CeCe's room.

"What the heck? Guys, what are you doing here? It's Saturday!" CeCe said holding on to me I felt her heart beating just as fast as mine. "Yeah guys we have to go see Gary at Shake it up! Chicago later, we need to sleep." I said laying my head on CeCe's.

"Nope, not today! Today we get up early!" Deuce said smiling from the end of the bed. "Stop. Yelling. Ugh." CeCe said before putting her face in between my boobs. It took all my strength to not moan. I'll admit it, there is a little sexual tension when it comes to CeCe, how could there not be. She is beautiful!

"Rocky just come with me. I'll explain." I pulled CeCe back and kissed her for a minute, before pulling back and getting off her. I looked to the boys and they seemed a little tensed, or uneasy, but I shrugged it off. I followed Ty into the hall and stared at him curiously. "What?" He said seeing my face.

"Why are you walking funny?" His eyes widened, and he turned away. "Look, next time you decide to get on top of your girlfriend and make out with her, let a guy know!" I stared at him again and slowly came to the realization that Ty had a bonevermind. "Sorry. So why am I here, instead of kissing CeCe right now?" I said smirking at his face as he turned again.

"Stop it. Now, just follow me." He said walking towards the front door. "I'm not dressed!" He turned and went through the fire escape up to our apartment. I changed and shot CeCe a text.

**Ty's taking me somewhere. I'll meet you at your house before Shake It Up! Chicago. Just hang out with Deuce, bye love you!- Roxy**

**Ok love you. TTYLXOX- ReCe (I couldn't resist!)**

**CeCe POV  
><strong>  
>I looked over at Deuce who was now sitting next to me. I was laying down. "Isn't being in love great!" I said sighing contently. "Yeah, the best." He said sarcastically. I looked at him curiously. "What's wrong? I thought you and Dina were happy." I asked confused.<p>

"Never mind, it's nothing." I decided to just drop it. I laid back down, and felt Deuce lay down next to me. I was going to say something, but I decided to shrug it off. He is my best guy friend, I'm sure it's nothing. "Rocky said we should hang out today. Since she and Ty are going...somewhere before the show." I said looking over at Deuce who...is staring at me.

"Deuce, you all good there?" He snapped out of it and smiled. "Yeah, let's do something."

**Rocky POV**

"So, what's up?" I asked following Ty out of the apartment. "Okay, so Deuce thought that we should throw a party for CeCe." I smiled at the thought of CeCe's surprised face. "Wait, what's the party for?" Ty looked at me a little surprised.

"CeCe was recently cleared of her dyslexia. I mean she still has it, but it's like better I guess. Either way she reads a year above grade level." I smiled, and practically jumped out my seat. "That's great! Why didn't she tell me?" I asked wondering why Deuce knew first.

"I'm not sure. Ask her. Anyway, Deuce is going to take her out and distract her for a little, while we set up everything. Deuce left me money, and told me to give it to you so you can pick out decorations that she will like." I smiled taking the cash.

"That is really nice of him. Everything in her life has been focused on me recently. It'll be nice to have this for her to have a party. Remind me to thank Deuce later." I said walking towards the party store.

I walked in looking around at the very colorful walls. The walls had any and all party decorations you could think of. "Which of these decorations do you think we should get for CeCe?" After receiving no response I turned to see Ty flirting with the girl behind the counter.

"So I usually don't go for older girls, but I think I can make an exception."Ty said winking and giving his trademark smile. She laughed as I pulled him to one of their isles. "Really?" I stated laughing. "What? If I'm going to be here with you then I want to have some fun!" He said scoffing.

"Whatever, now what kind of decorations would be appropriate for the party?" I asked looking around. "It's not like it's a birthday party or anything, and she isn't a baby anymore. Just get some congratulations stuff then we can go pick up Deuce's gift."

I nodded looking through everything with 'Congrats' on it. I settled on a banner that was black with confetti drawn on it. It read, "Congratulations!" in gold. I decide we didn't need the cups, plates, and napkins. That would be too 'kid-ish' as Ty would put it.

I paid for the banner, and watched as Ty tried one more time given the lady a little dance. I laughed when she began to write a number only to end it with 'Fuck off' Ty didn't like that too much, and stormed out. I followed after telling the lady that she rocks.

"Man, can you believe that girl! I mean, I used all my decent moves on her, and she turned ME down!" He said backing out the parking lot. "If only you used your good moves on her right?" I joked. "That's all I'm saying." Ty said jokingly too. Everyone thinks Ty is a major player, but really he just flirts a little here, and there.

And when he does get a girl, he keeps her close! Ty hasn't focused on girls much lately, due to me, so I understand a little joking now and again. "Wait, where are we going?" I asked suddenly remembering we weren't done. "Oh, Uh, we are going to pick up Deuce's present for CeCe."

"Oh, okay. You know that's really nice of deuce to do that for a friend." I said smiling at my friends actions. "Yeah, apparently it's a legit gift. Not like taken or anything." I nodded. "Wow. What is it?" I asked suddenly really excited and curious.

"I don't know. He just told me to give this to the lady at that jewelry store." Ty said grabbing an envelope out of a compartment in the car. I took it and examined it. I went to open it went Ty stopped me. "Don't." I whined. "Please? Why not?" He sighed. "Because, Deuce said something about it being 'confidential' and 'only for the jewelers to see'. So just leave it." I huffed. "Fine."

We got back to the apartment and CeCe wasn't there. Ty said he texted Deuce and they were still out, but would be heading back soon. I finished tacking up the banner, and turned to Ty. "Did you call everyone?" He nodded closing his cell phone. "You mean Dina? Yeah. She is coming. Maybe we should invite them Rocky." I turned and scowled.

"No."

"Come on-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, they made fun of me and CeCe when I was in the wheel chair the most."

"Maybe, I can convince them to apologize."He said. "Why do you want them here anyway?" I asked annoyed. "I just thought the more people, the better. I don't think CeCe would want a party with just Dina, Deuce, you, me, and a couple of people from Shake It Up! Chicago." I sighed, seeing his point.

"I guess." I agreed finally.

"Alright, Deuce just texted me, they are outside! Everyone hide!" I shouted as I caught everyones attention. We all scattered different places hiding from the doors view. I heard CeCe laugh, as she started unlocking the door. "Surprise!" We shouted yelling as she jumped, and smiled.

"Awww. You guys. What's this for?" She asked excited. "I don't know, but Rocky said to come support you, so figured, "eh, why not?"Dina said with her accent. "Yeah, so Congrats." "Congrats." Someone said, then everyone joined in.

"Well, whatever this is for, thanks guys. Hey, is that cake?" She said running to the table holding the cake Ty and I had to rush to get, realizing we hadn't gotten it when we were inviting people. "Alright, you heard the woman let's get us a slice of that cake." Dina said nodding cooly and walking over, with everyone else following.

I cut the cake in pieces and handed them out. Soon, everyone was mingling and having a good time. CeCe found me and she gave me a big hug. "So what's the deal? You start walking again, and I get a party?" She said joking.

"Well, actually this is for you overcoming dyslexia." I whispered in her ear, holding her close. She pulled back. "You knew?" She whispered back. "Deuce knew." I said. "I-I'm sorry. I should've told you." I grabbed her and hugged her. "I'm not mad. I'm really happy for you." She nodded.

"I guess you wouldn't have thrown me a party if you were mad." She said realizing this. "Actually, Deuce arranged it. I would have if I had known, but whatever. He had me shop for the decorations and stuff." I said wanting to stop the talking and kiss her.

"Oh, that was nice of him. I'm going to thank him." I pulled her arm back and kissed her. She kissed back, and snaked her arms to land on my chest area. Not groping me, but keeping me in place. She pulled back and smiled. "That's for later, not here." I laughed as she walked to Deuce who was conning people again. I walked over to see what Dina was selling and started listening when she said something about shampoo.

**CeCe POV**

"Hey Deuce, can we talk?" He nodded, and we walked to my room. "What's up Chicka?" He said sitting on my bed. "Rocky told me who did all this." I said with a monotone voice. "Hmm. Cool." He said acting like it wasn't him. "Thanks. I really appreciate it. It made me feel good."

"I'm Glad."

"I had fun with you today. The restaurant was nice, and the park was cool."

"For you, it's no problem." I had to think about that comment, but shook it off as a friendly thing. I just smiled at him. "I got you something. Want to see?" I nodded excitedly. He pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it. "A necklace? Deuce you shouldn't have." I said looking at the silver necklace.

"Pure silver. Read it." He said flipping it over. It read_ 'You're beautiful, strong, and talented. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.- Deuce'_ I smiled. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much." I said hugging him. "Can I put it on you?" He said nervously. "Sure." I exclaimed. "Close your eyes."

I did so happily thinking there was something else he hadn't showed me. I felt his hands wrap around my neck and clip he necklace in place. I felt his forehead on mine, and opened my eyes. "Deuce." I warned. He leaned in, so I placed my hands on his chest, in effort to keep distance between us.

He pushed me back into a wall, so I was trapped. Perfect. "Deuce." I said a little more stern. He placed a hand on my waist and one on the wall. He pulled me close, and kissed me. Hard.

**Rocky POV  
><strong>  
>I looked around for CeCe and Deuce after realizing Dina's overpriced shampoo is a sham. I didn't see them, so I thought they would still be in the room. I heard them talking. The door was opened just a crack, and I watched as Deuce slid the necklace on to her neck and clipping it, with such care.<p>

Her eyes were closed and he put his forehead on hers. She said something I couldn't make out, and put her hands on his chest. 'Just like she did to me.' I thought. I watched as she backed up into the wall, and she said something again. He placed a hand on the wall, and pulled her close by the waist. Kissing her. "CeCe! Deuce!" I yelled storming in.

**CeCe POV**

Fuck My Life.

**A/N: I didn't mean to copy Lock Down, I had the idea to do that before her chapter was posted. So when she did it I was like 'Dang it!' but I decided to upload it anyway. So uh, I'm not plagiarizing. Great minds think alike is all. Sorry for the wait, but shizz has been happening. So, if you guys have questions about when and what I'm updating check my profile. It has a part where it tells you what I'm working on. I also think I made a deal with a certain writer on here. So, I just might be updating my story 'Wonder' a lot more, but only if I get an answer from them. If she doesn't reply, I'll still update...just not as soon, but not too long. So, Uh for a faster update, REVIEW  
><strong>


	16. I knew this was going to be the outcome

**A/N: HAPPY RECE WEEK! I updated yesterday night, so you might want to check if you read the other chapter. We are getting somewhere with this couple because WE NOW HAVE OUR OWN WEEK! So go look at the wiki for it! Go to Google, and type in wiki/ReCe! It's an awesome website that makes very good points! Anyway, this chapter is very depressing…READ ON!**

**CeCe POV  
><strong>  
>"Hey what's the screaming abou-WOAH!" Ty shouted coming in behind Rocky and seeing Deuce's lips on mine. I should really Pull away now. "What's going on here?" Rocky asked as we pulled away. "Rocky, let me explain." I knew she was infuriated right now, but I had to get through. For us.<p>

"Save it. I don't understand. Why would my best guy friend and my girlfriend do this to me?"She said on the verge of tears. Ty pushed her into the room and shut the door behind him. "Wait, so let me get this straight. You used us so you could take CeCe out on a date and kiss her afterwards? What the hell dude! After all that has happened you do this to Rocky! I'll kill you!" Ty shouted walking towards Deuce fists ready to strike.

Rocky grabbed him and shook her head. "This can't be right. Tell me Deuce, tell me you didn't send us out so you could get close to CeCe...Tell me." Rocky said whispering at the end. It hurt me to see her like this. It broke my heart. "Deuce, please." She whispered looking down.

I looked to Deuce, seeing it all hit him. "I-I wish I could, Rocky. I wish I could." Deuce whispered looking down. Rocky went to Deuce and punched him square in the face. She walked up to me, and looked into my eyes. I saw the sad look.

Tears started flowing out of us both. It was dead silent, and I wanted nothing more than to just hold her close to my chest and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, tell her how sorry I am, and how much I love her. She rubbed my cheek and shook her head.

"How could you?" She whispered before turning and leaving. I let a loud sob escape my lips at those words. 'How could you' exactly what she told me when I...broke up with her. I looked to Ty seeing his face overcome with rage.

"Look what you did! Both of you! My sister is hurt, yet again, because of YOU! You CeCe! And Deuce, don't think you aren't to blame either! I'm sickened, by both of you." He yelled at us, punched Deuce in the face, and left. I heard him yell to everyone that the party's over.

I looked to Deuce, and shook my head. I turned to leave. When I felt his arm on mine. "Look CeCe, I'm really sorry. This is all my fault." I pulled my arm away. "You know what Deuce, I have to go try to win back the girl of my dreams, because she now thinks that I am a cheater. I hurt her again Deuce and I don't have time for your crap! Now why don't you go tell your GIRLFRIEND what is going on with that fucked up head of yours!" I yelled running out the room, but punching him first.

I looked to see Dina, Ty, and the Hessenheffer's sitting in the living room. I had tears streaming down my face, and everyone was staring, except Ty, with sympathetic looks. I shook my head and fell to the floor crying. I felt someone hug me. I hoped, prayed, for it to be Rocky.

I looked up to see Dina. "Come on. Let's go find her." She pulled me to my feet and she held me as we walked around. "I know what happened, and I don't think it's your fault. Rocky went this way. Do you know where she would go from here?" I looked around seeing the plaza outside my apartment.

"Follow me." I stated just above a whisper. I had to find Rocky. I don't know what is going to happen after today, but PLEASE let it be good. I took Dina around the corner, her arms still wrapped around my waist. I pushed them off, and she looked at me funny.

"I can walk." I stated a little bit harsher than I hoped. "I just thought you would want to be held." She said with sad eyes. Only by Rocky, I only feel safe with Rocky. "I'm okay." I whispered, and kept walking. We were in a grassy area, and there were a lot of trees spread out around here.

They had lights connecting them, and it was really pretty. Not many people came this far back. It was almost completely behind our apartment. I looked to see Rocky siting in a tree, hidden in the shadows. I thought she would be sitting on the big rocking chair thing.

(It is like two chairs connected and it's really close to the ground, and it only swings a little back and forth.) I only saw here creamy tanned leg swinging in the light. I smiled. That's my girl. "Dina, I found her. Thanks." I said feeling a little more confident. She got the message, and left. I walked slowly towards the tree.

She was crying. I froze. Maybe she didn't want to see me right now. I started turning around. I caught up with Dina. "Hey, why aren't you talking to Rocky?" I looked to her, another tear running down my face. "I don't think she wants to see me." I stated breaking out into another fit of tears.

After I calmed down she looked to me. "A lot of the times, when people run away, it's to see who will chase after them." I nodded understanding, and hugged her. "Thanks." I ran back to where Rocky was and stopped a few feet away. I slowly walked into the light.

"Rocky." She looked up, then down to floor where I was standing. She had tears streaming down her face. "What?" It sounded cold, bitter, and rough. "Come down here, please." She put her head back in her hands. "No." I looked at her, and decided it was time that I be strong for her.

"Fine, then I'm coming up there. I started grabbing on a few branches, and pulled myself higher. "CeCe, please, just stop. I need time." She whispered. "No Rocky, I refuse to leave your side until you are alright. It's time I start being the one who you can rely on."

She looked up, and I was right there next to her. I was holding myself up with some branches. I reached out and grabbed her chin, pulling her close to me. I went to kiss her when, "CeCe!" Next thing I knew Rocky was holding my hands tight, while my body hung swinging.

"Hehe, hey Rocky." She rolled her eyes mad, and pulled me up. "That kind of killed the mood, hmm?" She looked away with tear stained cheeks. I moved the lights around so I could see her face more clearly. "I'm sorry." She looked to me, and she looked the saddest I have ever seen her before.

"I don't get it, why? Why CeCe?" She said. "Why what Rocky?" I asked holding her hand. "Why does everyone I care about keep hurting me?" She said crying half way trough the sentence. I pulled her into my body, and I held her close. "Rocky, I am so sorry! I never knew this was going to happen."

She looked up to me. "I meant Deuce." I looked at her confused. "Wait, what?" She pulled back. "I know you didn't kiss Deuce, but Deuce is my best guy friend. That hurts." She said looking at me. "Rocky, I know it hurts, and I am so sorry this happened, but we can get through this. We can overcome this together. I will be there right by your side. I promise." I looked at her, and she had this hopeless look to her. It was almost as if she was...giving up. I grabbed her neck and lightly guided her lips to mine. I kissed her lightly. It was a slow, nice kiss.

She pulled back. "I'm sorry CeCe, I just...I just need time to think." She said starting to get off the tree. I climbed down and grabbed her hand. "Wait, I was wrong. I messed up. I didn't know Deuce was going to kiss me, I swear. I don't like Deuce, I don't want Deuce, I don't care about Deuce, and I don't love Deuce." I said holding her wrist tight. "Leave it CeCe. Please."

"It's you. It's always been you! You're the one I liked. You're the one I care about, I want nothing more than for you to be happy every second of everyday. You're the one I want. OH MY GOSH, I want you SO much! Rocky when you kiss me I feel like I'm in heaven, my knees go weak, and I just loose self control. Whenever you say my name, or hold my waist, I just want to strip you right then and there. You are the only person who can make me aroused the second I see you, hear you, smell you, taste you, and feel you. And Rocky, I love YOU! I love everything about you! Your eyes, your nose, your lips, your ears, your hair, your body, your feet, your smile, and that crooked tooth. I love your smell, and your voice, oh how I love that husky voice you use sometimes! But overall, I love you! Who you are as a person, your kind caring, considerate, selfless, adorable, polite. You make me smile, even when we fight, because I just love the thought of me being with you. Everyone else is looking down on me right now, and I can't handle you being one of them. I need you Rocky. I need you to take me back, forgive me. I need you to love me, and hold me, and care for me. I want you to make me feel like no one else does, and I want you to let me do the same right back. I want to be your savior. I want you to look up to me, confide in me, trust me. But overall, I want you to love me. I'm pleading for you right now, pleading that you will understand, that you will let me back in. I know you want nothing more than to be held in my arms, and here me say I love you, because Rocky, that's all I want. That's what I want every second of everyday. To be with you and hold you close and kiss you all the time. Please Rocky. If you need time, let me be there with you holding you while you think. No words, no kissing, just a simple cuddle enjoying our warmth. Please?"

She turned around. Hugged me real tight, and then started kissing me. She put everything she had into the kiss, and I could tell. The kiss said the one thing I don't want to hear. Goodbye. "I'm sorry CeCe, but I need to be away from you right now." I couldn't help the tears that flowed from my eyes at that.

A heart breaking sob ripped through my chest at those words. "Please Rocky, don't do this. Don't say that. Rocky, what do you want me to do?" She shook her head. "Nothing." She let go, and walked away. She left me there. On the floor, crying my eyes out.

**A/N: Sad right? Sweet though, you really see CeCe's passion in this. So, Happy ReCe week. And look at me, two updates in two days! That's a first! So, anyway I think I'm going to go write another chapter for later tonight, or tomorrow, but I have to write a chapter for Wonder first! Look at me, doing all these updates! Bye guys, REVIEW**


	17. It all goes back to Ty

**A/N: HAPPY RECE WEEK! You guys must love this week, because you have gotten so many updates because of it! So, unlike Wonder this chapter is short. It has 800 and something words instead of 1,000. Sorry. Anyway, any ides would help.**

**CeCe POV  
><strong> 

I went home and cried for a few more hours, before Flynn came into my room, telling me it was time for me to go to the show. "I'm not going Flynn." He walked to me and sat on the bed. "Why not?" I sighed and sat up. "Rocky is going to be there." I said sadly.

"Look, I know that you guys had a fight, but technically you didn't break up. Just go and try to talk to her. Stay strong." Flynn said to me. "It's not that simple. If I see her I'm going to cry all over again."He thought for a minute, stroking his chin.

"Why did Rocky get mad at you anyway, it wasn't your fault." I thought about the words she told me. "She didn't say she was mad at me, she said she...needed to ne away from me." I said a fresh pair of tears falling from my face. "Oh, that bites." Flynn said. "Tell me about it." He stood up quick.

"I know how to get you ready to see Rocky!" Flynn shouted. "How?" He went through my closet, until he pulled out a box. "I will show you a bunch of pictures until you stop crying." He said like it was simple. "What about her voice?" I asked not wanting to participate.

"Trust me I got you to recorded a lot." I eyed him suspiciously. "Okay, well let's get to it." I said just wanting it to stop. First picture, fail. Second, fail. Third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, thiry five. Fail, fail, fail, FAIL. "Let's try her voice." I nodded, and the same results came.

"Okay, last picture, with her voice." Flynn pulled out a picture of that one summer a few years ago when Rocky helped me from under that canoe. She was hugging me while I was soaked in water, and my top was in her hand. I remember, she hugged me all the way to the cabin.

So that way no one would she me topless. Flynn played a recording of her telling me it's all going to be okay, and in the end things will work itself out. She has a plan. Is what it said. I stayed quiet for a little bit, and no tears fell. In fact I smiled. "I think you just had a break through!" Flynn said excitedly. "Your right, I'm going to go get Rocky back!"

**CeCe POV**

"So, how'd it go?" Flynn said excitedly. "I chickened out. "What! What happened?" I thought about it. "Well..." 

**Flashback  
><strong>  
><em>I got out of bed, and changed my clothes to look amazing. I then headed out to the studio. When I got there Rocky was doing her make up by our make up tables. I sat in my chair and started doing my make up. I was going to say something to her when Gary shouted we had two minutes.<em>

_So she walked away. I felt a little tear, but wiped it away. I ran to the stage, and I saw her talking to Gary, he smiled at her and sent her off. I didn't know what they were talking about, and the show started before I could find out. We started dancing to the beat and I looked over at Rocky who had been doing all the moves correctly._

_Today we were just supposed to ask if she could be back on the show. I never taught her the dance moves, but she didn't mess up once. After the dance, I wanted to go talk to her. So I went up to her, but nothing came out. She just looked at me, smiled, and walked away._

_I was confused. Before she walked out the door she turned around and said to me, "I'm not mad at you, I just need some time away from you." I wanted to cry all over again, but I couldn't, not there. So I ran home as fast as I could._

**End flashback  
><strong> 

"So that's what happened. Help me!" He smirked. "Your asking a nine year old for help?" I looked at him. "I'm desperate." He shrugged. "Fair enough. So it ls obvious she still wants to be with you, she just needs time from you. But the question is why." I sat on the couch and sighed.

"But why would she need time if she isn't mad at me?" He shrugged. "You're asking the wrong person, but the way I see it. Call Ty, and ask him if you and him are on good grounds. The rest will play it's self out." I looked at him weirdly. "And if we aren't on good grounds?"

"Get there." I nodded, and called Ty. 

"Hello." 

"Hey Ty." 

"What do you want?" 

"To clear this mess up." 

"Good luck." 

"I just want to make sure that you know I didn't kiss Deuce, he kissed me, and I didn't kiss back." 

He sighed. "I know CeCe." 

"So, we good." 

"Yeah, were good." 

"Yay! Thanks Ty." 

"Bye CeCe." 

"Bye!" 

"All good?" Flynn asked. "Yup." He nodded. "Now, just wait. It'll work out." I smiled. "I hope your right."

**A/N: HAPPY RECE WEEK! I'm a little stuck, but I'm going to update Wonder before this anyway. Sorry it's short. REVIEW**


	18. Done with the fighting

**A/N: Only two more chapters! WHAT DOES RTD MEAN/STAND FOR?**

**CeCe POV**

Today is the day...I hope. Flynn was right, because of Ty I am going to win Rocky over once again. And a good thing about all this is Flynn didn't charge me! The best part is getting Rocky. Ty has arranged yet another one of his master plans. As annoying as these things are, they are affective.

Today, we are supposed to catch Rocky at school and trap her. It took time to explain things to Ty, so that way he could officially be on board and help me, but trust me it's paying off. I can't wait to just get Rocky back. After all she has said, which actually wasn't much, I just want to be able to kiss the girl I love so much. I was soon interrupted by Ty walking over to me.

"Ready?" I closed my locker and turned to Ty, suddenly not feeling so confident. "You know maybe this isn't such a good idea..." I trailed off looking away nervously. "What? Oh no. Look, don't be my sister. I like you better than her, and if you start acting like her, by second guessing yourself before you've even tried something then...you will never get her back." I took in Ty's words before nodding. "I'm ready!" He smirked. "Perfect." 

We were getting into position while I was walking to where Rocky's first period was when I got ripped into a closet. I went to scream, but my mouth was covered. "Shhh. It's okay, I got you." I froze. It was the voice of an angel, a voice of reassurance, a voice that sent shivers down my spine, the voice of Rocky Blue.

"Rocky?" I asked turning around and throwing my arms around her. She hugged me back and I smiled. "Rocky I-" She kissed my lips and shut me up. "Save it. I heard all of it the other day." I stared at her in shock. "Then, why didn't you forgive me? Rocky...you said you needed to be away from me." I whispered, a single tear slipping down my face.

She wiped it away and forced me to look at her. "CeCe, I needed to be away from you, so I could want you even more than I did before. When Deuce kissed you, I felt responsible. I felt like I hadn't loved you enough, or that you finally realized I wasn't good for you. I-" I pulled her into a kiss.

She kissed back before I pulled back looking into her eyes, resting my forehead on hers. "Don't ever say that again. Rocky I love you. That's it. I'm tired of the drama. We have broken up twice now, let's promise no matter what, we will just drop the drama and make up." She nodded. "Promise." I shook my head. "Ah, ah. Slap swear." She groaned. 

Just as we were about to walk out I stopped her. Her cheek red from being slapped. "You ruined our plans." She eyed me curiously. "Our?" I nodded. "Ty gave me another infamous plan of his." She rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter." She smirked.

"Well, I had a plan of my own...if talking to you failed." I raised an eye brow. "What was it?" She smiled bright. "This." Rocky grabbed me and kissed me with so much passion, I kissed back until the minuet bell rang. Rocky pulled away and ran out the door.

"Love you, but I don't want to be late!" She called before running to her class. I rolled my eyes just standing there for a few seconds. "I love that girl...Crap, I'm gonna be late!" I shouted before running to my class. 

"Miss Jones! So nice of you to join us. I hope that you'll be joining us in detention as well. Unless, you have a pitiful excuse." Mrs. Daryl's voice rang through my ears as I entered the class. "Actually miss I was walking a student to their class." She looked surprised for a moment before nodding.

"I'll trust you just this once Jones. Now sit." I smirked and went to sit down in my seat. As I sank back ready to be bored to death I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over to see none other than Tinka with a stupid look on her face. "What's with the glare, Stinka?" I remarked using my evil pet name for her.

"I just simply wanted to congratulate you." I looked surprised for a moment. She actually cares for Rocky and I making up. "Oh thanks Tinka. I'm sorry I insulted you. I didn't know you actually cared, but who told you Rocky and I am back together?"

She looked at me confused. "I was congratulating you on getting away with murder. Who could you have possibly walked to class? More importantly who would want you to?" I snarled at her, "F off. No one likes you anyway. For a second there I actually thought I sort of, kind of liked you." She snorted.

"Alright, I'm sorry. When did you and Rocky make up?" I smirked "A few minutes ago." She smiled bright. "Oh yay, I am so happy!" She squealed. I just gave her a weird look. "I am happy because now Günter and I can insult you both at once. It's not easy taking turns insulting you two." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh sure." I smiled before hearing my teachers annoying voice again. "Eh-hem! Miss Jones, I let you off the hook for being late, now tell me why I should let you off for talking." I turned around bitterly, and slowly.

"Oh you see Mrs. Daryl Tinka here was just explaining to me what it is that's on the board." She eyed me curiously. "Oh really? Care to elaborate?" She said crossing her arms over her chest. "I-She-" I stuttered.

"I explained how to conjugate the verb." I heard Tinka say from behind me. Thank god for her. "Very well. Moving on..." I turned back to Tinka and mouthed a thank you. I barely understood English, I would never get Spanish. 

After class I thanked Tinka again before going to Rocky. I wrapped my hands around her eyes. "Guess who?" I whispered into her ear seductively. I felt her shudder underneath me and I grinned. "Hey CeCe." She whispered shakily. I turned her around and kissed her.

We were making out when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I groaned, first the bell, now what? I turned to see Ty with an annoyed look on his face. "What?" I asked fully turning towards him feeling Rocky wrap her arms around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder.

"So much for the plan!" My eyes widened. "Oh sorry about that, but I worked it out anyway. See!" I said as Rocky kissed my cheek, proving my point. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, anyone seen Deuce?" We both just stared at him. He was Bringing up the guy that...ugh! Never mind.

"No, Uh, he, guess not." He stuttered nervously. "Why?" I glared at Ty. "H-he wanted to uh, apologize." Before we could reply I saw Deuce walking around the corner towards us. He caught my eye and I turned around and smashed Rocky into her locker and kissed her hard. I didn't even ask permission, I just stuck my tongue in her mouth and got to work. 

"Hi." I heard Deuce mumble. It made me pull Rocky's face closer to mine. "What's up?" I heard Ty say awkwardly. I could tell that they were trying their bests to ignore us. "I wanted to apologize for hurting Rocky's relationship." I forced my body right on top of Rocky's leaving no gaps.

She squirmed under me, but soon stopped. I started grinding my hips on hers. "Mhm." Was all Ty said. "I just...ended up falling in love with CeCe and I didn't know what came over me." I got angry at his words and bit Rocky's lip before soothing it by sliding my tongue over it.

I pulled away and brought my lips to her neck wasting no time finding her pulse point and started nipping at her neck, making her moan. "I-I should go." Deuce squeaked before running off. "Alright he is gone, you can stop dry humping my sister now!" Ty said sounding angry.

I pulled away and hugged Rocky. "Sorry." I whispered into her ear. "It's okay, I get why you did that." She said sadly. "He needed to know that I am your property, and that only I can serve you." I would never, ever be called someone's property, but Rocky got what I meant. I turned to Ty. "Sorry, he just needed to understand who I love." Ty nodded awkwardly before nervously shifting.

"Look at his pants." Rocky whispered, laughing into my ear. I looked to see a bulge in his pants. "Haha, Ty looks like you didn't hate the show as much as you think." I remarked jokingly. He blushed and turned around. "Shut up, and get your hands away from my sister, horn-dog." I knew he was joking, but I had a smart remark of my own.

"With what your pants are showing...I'm not the only horn-dog around here." I snickered as he blushed. "C-come on Rocky, let's go." I jumped in front of him pulling Rocky with me. "What's the rush? I was just thinking about tearing Rocky's clothes off and enjoying my body pressed firmly against hers. I said pushing into Rocky to make my point.

"Now!" He yelled grabbing Rocky and pulling her away from me as they ran down the hall. "See ya tonight, Rocky!" I called out. "Ahhh!" I heard Ty's frustrated scream from up ahead and I just laughed. When I turned around to go to class I saw my principal.

'Gulp, you are so screwed.' I heard a voice in my head say. "Miss Jones, so nice of you to be involved in PDA in my school." She glared at me. "Hehe, what can I say? I just love my bestie soo much! Hehe." I chuckled nervously while scratching the back of my neck.

"Don't let me catch you again, now got to class." She warned. "Yes mam!" I saluted before running away to my class. "And no running!" 

**A/N: And done! How was it! Review! I have a twitter now, so go check it out. ThtRandomWriter Once I get some followers I'll post cause then I'll know you guys don't hate me...review responses in the next chapter so review with anything you want to say or ask!**


	19. I forgive you

**A/N: IMPORTANT A/N IN ITALICS! Sorry this wasn't up yesterday, but I wasn't home. I literally just got home, and ran to my computer to update. So the next chapter will be the last one, and I want it to be big! I'm talking weddings, baby's, character death, all that shizz…okay, okay. NOT ANY of that shizz, but I do want it to be big****_. So…I want the ending of this story to go leave you all with what you want to see. What do YOU want in the final chapter of these two?_**

**Also, I believe I promised review responses so…here they are!**

**CUDDLY PENGUIN: Welcome back! Thank you so much, and I don't know it'll probably be boring if you re-read it too much. ._. But, do what you like :) and keep reviewing!**

**Colorful Rainfall: Thank you so much! That is so sweet of you to say, however I don't think I'm capable of writing the best stories ever. But that does help my confidence. Thanks again, and keep reviewing**

**Pin Up Strong Avilette: Thank you, Thank you! And about CeCe's over dramaticness in Wonder, I apologize, but you will see why later on :)**

**BossGurl: Thanks, I try to put funny things in there, but I stole that from a couple of other places I've read it. Tbh**

**Redneck rock-a-holic: I know I suck with updates. People just can't trust me. Thank you though! :)**

**Secret girl12: Thanks! I'm constantly writing more…again I just suck with updates :) Thank you soo much though!**

**Alright…just read the story**

**Rocky POV**

"I think we should talk." I stated as CeCe walked into my room with me. She flopped on my bed and put her arms behind her head. "No Rocky. I don't want to talk about serious stuff, can't we just have a night to relax and get away from all drama?" She whined dragging out the 'o' in no.

I rolled my eyes and laid down next to her. "This is serious. Please?" I pleaded. "What is it about?" I sucked in a breath. "Deuce." I glanced over at her to see her face blank. "Can we talk about him later? Right now I just want to cuddle with you and watch a movie." I sighed not wanting to push the subject and gave in. "Alright, but only for you."

**After the movie**

"CeCe?" She turned away from me. "CeCe, get up. I know your awake. She continued to stay motionless. "Oh well, looks like she has fallen asleep." I said, sarcasm laced through my voice. I slowly began to move hands closer to her body. Closer and closer they went to her upper half.

"I love you." I whispered before I began to tickle her senseless. She began to squirm and move all around under my grasp. She started laughing uncontrollably and trying to move away from me. "Oh no you don't." I laughed as I straddled her.

That just gave me more room to continue my attack. "St-stop! Rocky-y-y." She stuttered through laughter. "Only if you promise you're not going to ignore me again, and we can talk?" I demanded more so than asked her. She continued squirming under me.

"Yes, I pro-promise." She gasped out. I reluctantly got off of her, because I was having way too much fun with this. "Alright, can we talk now?" I whined holding her arm. She sat up and sighed. "Shoot." I nervously bit my lip before I continued.

**CeCe POV**

"What are we going to do about Deuce?" She asked as she looked anywhere, but my eyes. I shrugged and changed the channel on the TV. "I don't know. nothing." I continued flipping through channels as my voice remained monotone.

"We can't just do nothing." She sighed as she ran her hand up and down my arm. "Well what do you suppose we do about him?" I asked masking my anger. I really wanted to stay calm, but Deuce really hurt our relationship. Bad. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about him. "Well, we have to forgive him...right?"

"Why!? Why do we need to do that!?" I screamed turning off the TV.

She seemed a little surprised by my outburst, but mostly hurt. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It just frustrates me. He just frustrates me. He pulled you away from me once and I don't want to let him back in to find out if he will do it again." I said pecking her lips once.

"CeCe if anything he pulled you from me. Look it's just, Deuce has been our friend for years and he talked to me after school before I saw you. He apologize and asked for forgiveness. I told him I would talk to you about it." I whipped my head around so fast at those words I almost hurt myself.

"He talked to you, without me?" I asked through clenched teeth. "CeCe, you're being dramatic. It's okay if I see Deuce." I huffed. "Just tell me what happened."

**Rocky POV**

_Flashback_

_"Rocky wait!" I turned around bitterly as Deuce's words rang in my ears. "What?" He slowed down as he neared me. His breath was heavy and looked really sweaty. "I really need to talk to you. About everything." I sighed, "There isn't anything to talk about." I tried to walk away, but he jumped in front of me and stopped me. _

_"Please, hear me out." I checked the time and saw I have five minutes before CeCe would get here. "You've got five minutes. Make it fast." A look of relief washed over his face. _

_"Thank you. I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for what I did. I'm not a home wrecker, I've never been, and you know that. It's just...I fell in love. With two people. I-I didn't know what to do. At first I just ignored it because at the point where I finally admitted it to myself that I loved her, it was too late. You already had her. I respected that, and I told myself that I cared for you too much to do that to you or CeCe. What happened was lately, Dina and I had been fighting a lot. I was so fed up with everything and I just turned to CeCe. I don't know what I was thinking. I can't say that I hate that day, or that I didn't like kissing CeCe, but I can say that I regret ever hurting you and CeCe. You love CeCe right?" _

_I glared at him. _

_"Of course you do," he gulped, "So, what would you do to be with the one you loved? That's what you have to understand. I really do love her, but the last thing I want to do is make her sad. If she is happy, then I'm happy. Also, Rocky, I care and love you just as much as I love CeCe, just not in that way." He paused for a second. _

_"I'll get over CeCe. I just need you to forgive me. And maybe one day, CeCe will forgive me to." _

_I looked into his eyes and saw all his emotions; pain, sadness, regret. They were all there. I pulled him into a hug. "I forgive you." I whispered. "Just let me talk to CeCe." I sniffles back a tear as we pulled away. I checked my watch to see if CeCe'd be coming, and as I looked up he was already walking away._

_End flashback_

"Wow." Was all CeCe could manage. "He really is sorry, and I know what it feels like to loose someone you care about so much. If you guys just become friends again then we can all move on from this. We will all be okay, and no one will have to look back on this one day and say, 'I really miss him.' Think about it?" I asked hopeful. "I have, and yes, I'll forgive him." I smiled at her.

"That's great, CeCe. I'm proud of you." I gave her a quick hug before pulling her in for a kiss. "But, you're still mine." She smiled.

"Forever."

"Forever."

**Next day: At school**

"Deuce!" I screamed as I ran over to him. We had all just arrived at school, and CeCe went to pee, while Ty went to get some girls digits. "Hey Rocky." He smiled as I hugged him. "Come on." I pulled him towards my locker and I heard him chuckling behind me.

"So, what did CeCe say?" He asked with an unreadable soft tone. "You'll just have to find out." As the words left my mouth I heard footsteps behind me, and judging by the look on Deuce's face, it was CeCe. "Hey beautiful. Hey Deuce!" She sounded cheerful, and I think we were both surprised when she pulled him in for a hug. "Look CeCe I'm so sorry. I-"

"Save it Deuce. I know everything. I only have one thing to say." She said putting her hand up to stop him then pulling him into another hug. I think she whispered something to him, but I wasn't sure. I couldn't hear. "You're forgiven." He smiled so bright at this and fell to his knees.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" We laughed as Deuce got up and pulled us both into a bone crushing hug. "Heyyyy! Based off all the hugging I'm guessing you made up?" Ty said walking over to us. "Yeah man!" Deuce shouted back as they began to do a hand shake. Wait...began to do a handshake!?

"Since when are you two on good terms?" I asked, interrupting their celebration. "Deuce made me realize we were all acting like girls with this whole situation." We all thought about it for a second. "How?" He sighed. "Girls go through all this dramatic shit, with the 'he said this', and' he did that.' It's just not worth it for us. We are too close to have these Girly arguments."

We all kind of just agreed and hugged some more. We were acting like girls, but at the same time we had good reason to. I'm just glad this is over.

We are going to act like this never happened.

Ever.

**A/N: This was one of my longer chapters as requested by someone so in case they are wondering, yes it is longer. So I hope you liked.**

**_And remember YOU can basically write the next and final chapter for these girls. So tell me what you want to see. And how was the make-up? Was it realistic? Personally I think it was cheesy. :) _**_  
><em> 


	20. Always right there next to you

**A/N: This is the final chapter ); Sequel will be posted eventually. I will also be posting a alternate ending, so look out for that. Song used: Wonderwall by Oasis. Twitter: ThtRandomWriter**

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.  
>Because maybe<br>You're gonna be the one that saves me  
>And after all<br>You're my wonderwall.  
><em>**  
>CeCe POV<br>**  
>"Okay, so like, what would you guys do if you were trapped in a room for 30 days all by yourself?" Ty asked us as we all listened intently. "Sleep." Rocky replied sarcastically, causing everyone to laugh. Ty, Deuce, Tinka, Gunther, Rocky, Flynn, and I were all gathered around a small fire outside the back of my apartment.<p>

There was this really nice open field back there with a good view of the city lights. I was sitting in between Rocky's legs with my head laying on her chest, while her arms wrapped around my waist and she would occasionally lay her head on my shoulder.

Ty and Deuce sat on this random log we found outside, Gunther and Tinka shared a blanket on the floor, and Flynn sat next to me and Rocky. "No, I meant, don't you think you'd go crazy? All you have is your mind. That's pretty scary." Ty asked again. "As long as I had something to keep me busy, like knitting, I'd be okay." Tinka said casually.

"Not me, if I was alone for that long, I'd probably try to scratch my way out!" Flynn exclaimed. "It'd only be a month." Gunther interjected. "Oh." Flynn put on a thinking face and shut up. "I thought NASA _pays_ people to do that?" Deuce questioned to anyone listening.

"Forget what I said, I'd love it!" Flynn suddenly got up all excited like he was actually next in line for it. "Flynn, sit down. That's just ridiculous, why would you want someone to spy on your mental advances?" Rocky challenged everyone. They all just sort of shrugged, and nodded while Flynn huffed and sat down.

"Whatever, it's still money." Flynn mumbled. We shared a quick laugh before Deuce brought up the next conversation starter. It was nice, being out her with everyone. Everybody had some sort of crap happen with one another here, with the exception of Flynn, and we all just agreed to move on.

Gunther and Tinka didn't agree to be nice to us, and neither did we, but we agreed to enjoy these moments, and still keep annoying each other with reasonable things. We realized that, although we aren't even close to being adults, we are still getting there, and whether we get it or not, we are watching and helping each other grow up. And we want nothing but good times between us.

The rest of the night carried on the same; pointless conversation, jokes, foolish antics, and even a little dancing. It was such a good night. Stress free, drama free, and full of laughter. And honestly, I couldn't have asked for it any other way.

The next morning I woke up in Rocky's arms. I slept over her house since the boys were going to be crashing at my place. We invited Gunther and Tinka to stay, but they declined, saying something about the birth of more kittens. Whatever. I smiled at Rocky's sleeping form and thought back to the other countless times I've woken up to this girls' beautiful face. Let me tell you, you never get used to that beautiful, over whelming feeling of looking at the love of you love. Rocky shifted and smiled down at me. We shared our morning kisses and hellos before getting ready for the day. Rocky decided that she was going to take me out somewhere nice. She didn't tell me where, she just said to get ready.

About an hour later Rocky and I were walking hand-in-hand down the street. She refused to tell me where it was that were going but she did say that I would enjoy it. After walking around for 20 minutes Rocky pulled me into an alley between shops. "Rocky, what are we doing here?" I asked a little scared of our surroundings. "Relax CeCe, would I ever do anything to hurt you?" Rocky turned and looked me in the eye. "No, I guess not."

We continued on for a while casually strolling through the turns and dead ends of the alley. Soon enough there was an ending coming up and Rocky told me to close my eyes as we neared it. She pulled me forward a few steps and I noticed the hard pavement under my feet turn to something softer. "Okay, open." Rocky whispered as she held my waist from behind. I opened my eyes to reveal a beautiful lake with green grass and trees all around. It was a breath taking sight.

I turned around to hug Rocky, but she quickly pulled me off to the side where a small picnic sat all prepared. "Come on, let's eat." The rest of that morning went perfectly and Rocky and I even shared a few make out sessions. We were both very happy and it was nice to have a date night with just us only.

By the time we were done eating it was around one in the afternoon. "Hey Rocky, do you ever wonder about the future? Like, what's going to happen to everyone." I asked as she laid her head on my shoulder. "We'll, sure. All the time. Especially about you and me." She said honestly. This got my attention. "What about us?" I wondered if she meant if we were to break up. "I don't know, it's just you and I, our relationship...it's just so surreal, you know? Like, we fit together so well, and we've overcome all these obstacles. It just amazes me at times, and I can't help but feel that I'm going to do something to ruin it all."

I took her face in my hands gently, and pulled her in for a slow kiss. "I love you, and you're perfect. No matter what happens, we'll always have each other." I was going to continue when my phone started ringing. "Hello? Um, okay. Bye." Rocky looked at me with a questioning look. "Umm, that was Flynn. My mom needs me home now. You'll be okay picking this up without me?" She nodded and gave me a kiss goodbye. I ran back into the alley maneuvering through its sudden turns.

I arrived home in about 20 minutes. As soon as I stepped into the door I was heartbroken at the sight before me. My mom was crying hysterically while Flynn was desperately trying to calm her. "Mom? Mom, what's wrong?" I asked running over to where they sat on the couch. She pulled me and Flynn into a hug and we stayed like that for an hour. As she began to calm down and could form words she looked into our eyes and sighed. "Your father, he has," She took a second to breath, "He has cancer. He has had it for a while, but they just recently found out about it and its too far along to fix it."

My mom was trying hard not to cry again as I felt the tears threatening to spill too. "How...how long?" I whispered out. "A week." We all huddled together on the couch and cried. We cried ourselves to sleep that night. And when we woke up we cried then too. After we were physically and emotionally drained my mother told us to pack for a while. We were going to Florida to visit him for the time that he had left. As I was packing I noticed I had a lot of texts and calls from Rocky.

I picked up my phone and asked her to come down. I continued to pack as I waited. I packed for about 2 weeks, in case anything came up. As I began to wrap up with packing Rocky descended down the stairs, and walked into my room. "Hey, are you okay? What happened yesterday? Why are you packing?" The questions flew out of her mouth fast, and it caused me to break down right there in her arms. She shushed me and held me close.

"It's okay CeCe. You don't have to tell me now. Just wait until you're ready." It took a few minuets, but I managed to still. "My dad has...cancer. They found it too late, and now he only has a week to live. We're going to visit him for about a week." I choked out my last few words, before I completely broke down. Rocky held me in her arms.

We left that night and landed closer to 3:00 in the morning. We were taken straight to a hotel next to his hospital and went to bed immediately. The next morning we were sitting in the waiting room waiting to see my dad. I sat with my mom and was becoming more and more impatient by the second. The doctors instructed us one at a time for visiting. My mom went first and Flynn is in there now. I just want to see him. I was shaking roughly, and my leg bounced up and down.

My mom put her hand on my knee after a moment, getting my attention. "It's your turn." I looked up and saw Flynn with a frown on his face. I quickly stood up and walked past him towards my dad's room. I found the room door and silently pushed it open. "Dad?" I stepped into the room slowly, and the sight of my father nearly broke my heart. "Hey pumpkin." He even sounded weak. I had to fight the tears that have been threatening since I got to the hospital.

Mom told us not to cry so that way dad doesn't feel bad. I walked up to him and held his hand as I sat next to him on the bed. "Hi daddy." We spent the next 15 minutes talking about nothing and everything. Soon my time was up and I was supposed to go back to my mother. I stood up and kissed his head. "Bye daddy. I'll see you tomorrow." I began walking away, but he held my wrist.

"Cecelia wait." I cringed at the use of my name, but turned and smiled regardless. "I know this is very bad timing to throw this on you, but I have to tell you this before my time is up." He took a breath and continued, "I'm not very comfortable with you being a lesbian, and having a girlfriend. It's not right, and I want to be proud and happy with my daughter before I'll never see her again. I know you won't let me down sweetie." He pulled me down and kissed my head before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

If the tears weren't falling before, they were now. I ran out of the room and fell to the floor once I was far enough that I knew he couldn't hear me. I don't know how long I cried, but I was on that floor for what felt like centuries. After a time I felt hands on my shoulders, and I looked up to see my mom helping me up with a nurse and Flynn behind her.

"This is her." My mom told the woman before she nodded and walked away. The rest of the night went by as a blur. My father's words echoed in my head, and that night I tossed and turned in bed. At some ungodly hour of the night I realized what I had to do.

**Rocky POV**

I sat on my bed chewing on my nails and refreshing my messages. It had been a whole week and CeCe hasn't texted me. I know she might be going through something, but I was just hoping for one text. I didn't want to say something like are you okay, and cause her to cry. i just wanted to give her space and let her text me if she wanted to, but I was beginning to get worried. I sighed as I refreshed my messages again when Ty came into my room. "Mail for you, I think it's from CeCe." I grabbed the envelope and tore it open. On the inside was a single hand written letter. It read: 

_Dear Rocky,_

_I'm sorry this has to happen this way, but I can't keep lying to you. I don't like you, I don't love you, we're not going to be together forever, and we certainly are not right for each other. We're over Rocky. I don't know if I'm going back to Chicago, but I just want to make sure you don't try to reach me, because I'm not going to answer. This is better for us anyways. I'm happier this way, and soon enough you'll be too._

_-CeCe_

The note dropped from my hands and silently hit the floor as Ty brought his arms around me and pulled me into a hug whispering things to calm me down.

**CeCe POV**

They released my dad from the hospital saying it was most likely his last day. My dad and I were watching TV while my mom made dinner and Flynn used the bathroom. We heard a noise from the side of us and I looked to see I had a text from Rocky. "Who's that honey?" My dad asked trying to see the screen. "Oh, just Rocky." I replied trying to sound casual. "Hmph, what did she want?" He had a certain tone in his voice that let me know he was upset. "I don't know, but don't worry about it daddy I already broke up with her." He smiled and pulled me in closer. "I'm proud of you, sweetie." I looked back down at my phone and opened the message. What I read made all the memories come flooding back.

**1 New Message**

**Rocky:**

_I don't know what's wrong...but whatever it is, I'll be right there next to you. I'll __**always**__ be right there next to you._

I look over at my dad as he yawns while his eyes flutter closed...forever.

**A/N: Thank you guys SOOOOO INCREDIBLY MUCH for reading and hopefully you enjoyed the story. This is my first completed story, and honestly I'm proud of myself even if everyone hates this I think I did a good job. Anyway, REVIEW RESPONSES IN ALTERNATE ENDING! So be sure to leave questions or comments, or maybe even hate. Whatever just let me know what you thought!**


End file.
